P de Papá
by Alt F4 A
Summary: (Historia Resubida) Años después de los acontecimientos de Arendelle, una serie de eventos ocasiona que Hans termine haciéndose cargo de la hija de Una de sus peores enemigas


**_Historia Resubida _**

**_para Joan_**

_La guerra había iniciado en Arendelle, Weselton había invadido las costas del reino sin previo aviso, el reino no estaba preparado y varias personas habían fallecido aquel día, incluidos la princesa Anna y el príncipe Kristoff, entre los escombros y escabulliendose entre la gente, se encontraba la reina quien ahora no tenia tiempo de llorar por la muerte de su hermana y cuñado, su principal preocupación era poner a salvo a su pequeña sobrina a la cual llevaba en brazos, mas todo se le complicaba ya que el esconderse se hacia cada vez mas difícil, aun no sabia exactamente como conseguiría salir del reino y para empeorar las cosas, estaba herida._

_Majestad, tenemos que salir de aquí - dijo el capitán de la guardia real quien tenia el deber de poner a salvo a la reina y a la pequeña princesa Kristina - hay un barco en el cual podremos salir de Arendelle a salvo - Elsa asintió y ambos se dirigieron al dichoso barco antes de que algún soldado de Weselton lo descubriera, milagrosamente lograron abordar el barco en donde solo iban a viajar personas de confianza para no poner en riesgo a lo que quedaba de la familia real - ¿A donde vamos majestad? -pregunto el capitán del barco_

_Elsa pensó en un posible lugar donde nadie buscaría a la bebé - Las islas del sur - dijo ella finalmente, era arriesgado mas en ese lugar jamas buscarían a la princesa de Arendelle, pese que a todos no le sparecía la decision de la reina solo se limitaron a asentir y dirigirse al reino de las islas del sur tal y como había dicho la reina, además no tenían tiempo para discutir sobre a donde irían, debían salir de allí cuanto antes._

—Te digo que la odio demasiado - dijo el pelirrojo furioso, aunque ya habían pasado 2 años desde lo ocurrido en Arendelle, el aun no lo superaba, culpaba a la reina Elsa de sus desgracias y le deseaba la muerte - ya lo veras John, me vengare de ella

—Creo que eso no sera necesario - dijo John - ¿Aun no te has enterado? Weselton le ha declarado la guerra a Arendelle, Weselton es un reino muy poderoso en cuanto a las guerras y Arendelle, realmente es un reino muy pacifico y no muy bien preparado para algo así

—No me había enterado - comento Hans - creo que esa bruja de las nieves se lo tiene merecido, ella arruino mis planes y por su culpa ya ni siquiera estoy en la linea de sucesion al trono y tengo que trabajar para ganar mi propio dinero

—Como una persona normal - comento John - por lo menos conservaste tu puesto de almirante - dijo el

—Si, y gracias a eso no tengo porque soportar a mis hermanos todo el tiempo - comentó Hans - ¿Y ahora hacia donde rayos iremos?

—Las islas del norte - respondio John - sera un viaje corto

—Capitan Hylldegergh, almirante Westerguard - dijo un marinero entrando de golpe al camarote - un barco de Arendelle se acerca al reino - dijo el

—¿Un barco de Arendelle? - pregunto Hans confundido - desde hace dos años que ningún barco de Arendelle es permitido en las islas

—¿Podemos acercarnos a el? - previno John

—Si capitán - dijo el marinero

-El barco sureño se acerco al de Arendelle y Hans subió al otro barco - Den vuelta, no son bienvenidos en las islas así como nosotros no somos recibidos en su reino, a ese acuerdo llegaron la reina Elsa y el rey Klaus

-Lo sabemos almirante Westerguard - dijo el capitán de la guardia de Arendelle - pero la reina Elsa insistió en venir hacia acá

-¿La reina Elsa? - preguntó Hans confundido, en ese momento na mencionada salio del camarote con un pequeño bulto en sus brazos, se le veía débil y tenia una grave herida que si no era atendida terminaría matándola - ¿Que hace aquí? - pregunto el molesto

-¿Podemos hablar? - pregunto Elsa - de verdad que si esto no fuera tan importante, no hubiese venido

-Bien - dijo Hans - ¿Que ocurre majestad? - pregunto el con desinterés

-Necesito un favor - respondió ella - Weselton ha invadido Arendelle y no tardaran mucho en encontrarme

-Si cree que la protegeré esta muy equivocada majestad - dijo Hans

-Yo me iré mas necesito que CUIDES de mi sobrina - dijo ella - vine aquí porque este es el único lugar en donde no la buscaran,

-¿Y que te hizo pensar que yo aceptaría? - pregunto Hans

-Por favor - dijo Elsa - te lo suplico, ella es sólo una bebé y no tiene culpa de nada, si se queda conmigo la mataran

-¿Y que te hace pensar que conmigo estará a salvo? ¿Acaso no me crees capaz de asesinarla yo mismo? - pregunto Hans

-Algo me dice que tu no puedes ser tan cruel - dijo Elsa - además me quedo sin opciones, te lo ruego Hans, cuidala, si Weselton logra encontrarla todo acabara y Arendelle terminara siendo propiedad de Weselton

-¿Acaso tu no puedes acabar con ellos? Es decir, tienes poderes - dijo Hans

-Ellos llegaron de sorpresa - dijo Elsa - y me temo que no tengo mucho tiempo, ahora lo único que me preocupa es poner a salvo a Kristina

-¿Y que se supone que haga yo? - pregunto Hans - ¿Criarla? No gracias, cuidar de bebes no es lo mio

-Por favor - insistió Elsa - Haré lo que quieras pero por favor protegela, por lo menos hasta que tenga la edad suficiente para acceder al trono.

-¿Ademas de criarla esperas que yo la eduque para ser reina? - pregunto Hans - lo siento Elsa pero mi respuesta es no, además ¿Por que no ha venido Anna a pedirmelo? Creó que ella no esta de acuerdo con que yo cuide de su hija

-Anna ha muerto - dijo Elsa tristemente - no pude protegerla pero le he prometido que sacaría a su hija de Arendelle para que Weselton no la encontrara

-Pues no pienso brindarle mi apoyo - dijo Hans - ¿Acaso usted haría algo así por mi?

-Pienso que si - respondió ella - escucha Hans, tu problema es conmigo no con la bebé, ella no tiene nada que ver en esto

-Aun así ¿Qué se supone que yo haga con una niña? - pregunto Hans - le sigiero que busque a alguien mas, antes de que se le acabe el tiempo

-¿Acaso quieres que te lo pida de rodillas? - preguntó Elsa - Hans, hace 2 años yo te perdone la vida, muchos insistieron en que te enviara a la horca pero yo no lo hice - dijo Elsa - ahora yo necesito tu ayuda, ella necesita tu ayuda

-Bien - dijo Hans no muy convencido - cuidare de la niña

-Gracias - dijo ella, Elsa le entrego a la pequeña niña y Hans la cargo en brazos - su nombre es Kristina, tiene 6 meses y medio

-Da igual - dijo Hans - ahora ¿A donde ira usted? - preguntó Hans

-No lo se, a donde sea que vayamos Weselton terminara Encontrándome y lo cierto es que ya no me queda mucho tiempo - dijo ella puesto sus heridas no solo eran graves sino que algunas posiblemente ya se habían infectado y puesto a que salieron con prisas del reino no había tenido tiempo de ver a un medico - lo único que me preocupaba era que ella estuviera a salvo, prometeme que la cuidaras pase lo que pase

-Descuida, yo la cuidare - dijo Hans - ahora, tienes que irte

-Claro - dijo Elsa - adiós Kristy - dijo ella acariciando los pelirrojos cabellos de su sobrina - te quiero mucho - dijo ella dejando caer algunas lágrimas, le dio un beso en la frente a la niña y después Hans con la niña en brazos regreso al barco de las islas del sur y después el barco de Arendelle tomo un rumbo distinto y se alejo en el horizonte

-¿Que paso? ¿Por que tardaste tanto? ¿Por que rayos traes una bebé? - pregunto John algo desconcertado al ver a Hans cargando a la niña

-Larga historia - respondió el - ahora tengo que cuidar a esta niña - dijo el con fastidio

-Explicate - dijo John - ¿Acaso es tu hija?

-¡¿Que?! Por supuesto que no - dijo Hans - solo que la reina Elsa me ha pedido incluso suplicado que cuide de ella, por mas que dije que no ella siguió insistiendo y tuve que aceptar.

-Pero tu no sabes nada sobre cuidar bebés - dijo John

-Intenta le explicar eso a Elsa - dijo Hans - se lo dije mas no le importo, ella solo quería poner a salvo a su sobrina.

-Sigo sin entender ¿Que rayos haces con esa bebe? ¿Por que la reina Elsa te confiaria a su sobrina? - pregunto John

-Ella piensa que aqui Weselton no la buscara - dijo Hans - ya sabes, despues de lo de hace 2 años nadie quiere saber nada de las islas, ningun barco de Arendelle tiene permitido acercarse.

-Si, pero - dijo John - ¿Acaso ella confia en que cuidaras de la niña? - pregunto John - yo en su lugar no lo haria

-Pues tal parece que estaba desesperada - dijo Hans

-¿Y como se llama la niña? - pregunto Jhon

-Elsa ha dicho que se llamaba... Kristina - respondio Hans

-En otro lugar...

-Insisto en que dejar a la princesa a cargo del almirante Westerguard ha sido mala idea - dijo el capitán de la guardia real

-Me había quedado sin ideas - dijo ella débilmente, Elsa se encontraba recostada en una cama mientras que el capitán de la guardia real se encargaba de cuidarla y tratar de curar sus heridas lo cual parecía imposible ya que no había con que, lo único que tenían era hielo para disminuir el dolor

-¿Acaso piensas que el cumplirá su promesa? - pregunto el

-A veces las personas te sorprenden - respondió ella con pocas energías - además tu cambiaste, ¿Por que el no habría de hacerlo? - pregunto Elsa

-Es distinto - dijo el

-¿Por qué? - pregunto Elsa

-Yo no trate de asesinarte - respondió el

-Aunque suene extraño, confió en que el hará un gran trabajo cuidando a Kristina - comento ella - además ya es muy tarde para cambiar de opinión, asi que deja de cuestionar mi decision.

-Elsa - se quejo el

-James - le regaño ella - no me harás cambiar de opinión.

-De verdad que eres necia - comento James - bueno, ahora lo importante es curar esas heridas, debe haber algo en este barco

-James, ya has buscado por todas partes - comento Elsa - no hay nada

-¿Por que no le pedimos algo para curarla al almirante Westerguard cuando el aceptó cuidar de la niña? - pregunto James

-Seamos realistas, el no hubiese querido - respondió ella - recuerda que el me odia, posiblemente me desea la muerte

-Estamos muy lejos de cualquier otro reino - dijo James - si no te atienden esas heridas rápido tu...

-Moriré - dijo ella tranquilamente - lo se, mas aunque consigamos llegar a cualquier parte, Weselton seguramente tiene vigilado cada reino aliado de Arendelle

-No te dejare morir - dijo James - mi deber es proteger a la familia real, creó que he hecho muy mal trabajo

-No digas eso - dijo ella - pienso que has hecho lo mejor que has podido y Weselton nos sorprendió, nadie podría haber hecho nada por evitar lo que paso

-Pero... - dijo el

-Pero nada - dijo ella - hiciste un magnifico trabajo al sacarnos a Kristina y a mi de Arendelle y ahora gracias a eso, ella esta a salvo de Weselton

-Pero tu no - dijo James - tampoco Anna o Kristoff, que en paz descansen

-Oye, no te culpes por lo que paso - dijo Elsa - solo Weselton tiene la culpa

-¿Puedes crear un poco más de hielo? - pregunto el para cambiar de tema, ella solo se limito a crear un poco mas de hielo y lo coloco en la herida mas grave

-¡Reina Elsa! ¡Un barco de Weselton se acerca! - grito alertado un marinero entrando al camarote de la reina

-Traten de hundir el barco enemigo - dijo James - nuestra prioridad es proteger a la reina - el marinero asintio y se dirigió a obedecer ordenes - volveré enseguida, no te preocupes

-Ten cuidado - pidió Elsa

-Lo tendré - dijo James - ya veras que todo estará bien, conseguiremos salir de esta - ella sonrió débilmente y el le dio un beso en la frente - te amo Elsa - dijo el

-Y yo a ti - dijo ella, el salio del camarote cerrando la puerta tras de si, las cosas no estaban bien, no conseguían hundir el barco de Weselton y este se acercaba cada vez mas, pronto consiguieron invadir el barco de Arendelle y pese a que todos pelearon por proteger a la reina Elsa, al final los vencieron, el duque de Weselton quien también había subido a cubierta se dirigió al camarote de la reina, James lo siguió rápidamente para proteger a su amada, mas ella ya había fallecido para cuando el duque entro al camarote

-¿En donde esta la niña? - preguntó furioso, se giro a donde estaba James, en capitán de la guardia real de Arendelle desvaino su espada pero antes de que pudiese atacar al duque fue sorprendido por los guardaespaldas del duque y fue capturado - Habla, ¿Donde esta? - preguntó el muy molesto

-A salvo de usted - respondió James

-Si no me lo dices no volverás a ver la luz del sol - amenazo el duque, James solo le escupió como respuesta - tus ultimas palabras - dijo el duque

-Larga vida a la reina Kristina - dijo James

-Volviendo con Hans...

-¿Por que no se calla? - pregunto frustrado el pelirrojo ya que no conseguía que la bebe dejara de llorar - ¡John ¿Que hago?!

-¿Se supone que yo debo de saber? - preguntó John como respuesta - tal vez tenga hambre o necesite un cambio de pañal

-¿Cambio de pañal? Me niego a cambiarle los pañales - dijo Hans - eso es asqueroso

-Pues... ¿Sabes preparar comida para bebe? - pregunto John

-¿Enserio? ¿Por que piensas que yo sabría hacer eso? - pregunto Hans

-Pues... Trata de hacer que se duerma - dijo John - cantale una canción de cuna o yo que se - dijo el

-Esto de la paternidad no es para mi - dijo Hans

-Recién llevas unas horas con la niña - dijo John

-Y he tenido suficiente - dijo Hans - además tenemos que partir a las islas del norte y no pienso soportar a esta niña todo el viaje, además yo no se nada sobre bebés

-Creo que Íngrid puede hacerse cargo de Kristy mientras estamos fuera del reino - dijo John

Perfecto - dijo Hans, ambos bajaron del barco y fueron a buscar a la esposa de John, llegaron a la humilde casa y entraron - hola Íngrid

-Hola cariño - saludo John

-Hola a los dos - dijo Íngrid - ¿Y esa bebe? - preguntó la mujer confundida

-Larga historia - respondieron ambos al unisono

-Tengo tiempo - dijo Íngrid

-La niña es hija de una ex-novia - respondió Hans

-¿Es tu hija? - preguntó Íngrid

-No - respondió Hans - mas ahora me tengo que hacer cargo de ella y no se nada sobre criar a una niña y ahora mismo tengo que irme

-Nos preguntábamos si tu la cuidarías mientras estamos de viaje - dijo John - solo serian 2 semanas

Bien - dijo Íngrid

Pero solo te digo que no ha parado de llorar - dijo Hans - no se que hacer

"Deja que yo me encargue - dijo Íngrid, Han le entrego la bebé a la mujer y ella puso a la niña en la cama y reviso el pañal - con razón esta niña esta llorando, necesita un cambio de pañal urgente

Bueno, nosotros tenemos que irnos - dijo Hans - gracias por todo Íngrid

Te veo luego cariño - dijo John y ambos salieron de la casa y se dirigieron rumbo al barco, nuevamente, durante el viaje Hans no podia dejar de pensar en que ahora tendria que cuidar de una niña que no era suya, definitivamente el jamas planeo que su vida terminara de esa manera y aun se negaba a aceptarlo - Hans, tu te comprometiste a cuidar de esa niña y lo vas a cumplir - dijo John

John, soy un asco con los niños, si no me crees preguntale a mis hermanos o sobrinos - dijo Hans - ademas esa hija es de Anna, ¡De ANNA! - grito Hans - no se si pueda soportar ver a Kristina sin pensar en ella, y te recuerdo que la odio o mejor dicho la odiaba - dijo el - pero el punto es que no creo poder

Oye, Ingrid y yo te ayudaremos - dijo John

¿Lo dices enserio? - pregunto Hans

Para eso estan los amigos - dijo John - pero ni muerto le cambiare los pañales a la niña

Bien - dijo resignado Hans

Tras un viaje de 2 semanas, Hans y John volvieron a las islas del sur y el eplirrojo aun no se sentia preparado para afrontar la realidad, practicamente se tendria que convertir en un padre para la niña - Hans, tranquilo, no moriras - Hans no dijo nada y finalmente llgaron a casa de John - Ingrid, hemos vuelto

¿Que tal el viaje? - pregunto Ingrid mientras sostenia a la bebe en brazos

Pues todo normal excepto por Hans, ha estado un como melodramatico desde que acepto cuidar de Kristina - dijo John

¿No crees que exagera un poco? la niña es un angelito - dijo Ingrid - dudo que le cause muchos problemas

"Si tu lo dices - dijo Hans, Ingrid entrego la niña a Hans quien dudoso la tomo en brazos

Si necesitas algo, sabes donde encontrarnos - dijo Ingrid

Creo que me veran muy seguido por aqui - comento Hans

¿Mas de lo normal? - pregunto John sarcasticamente, Hans lo fulmino con la mirada - es broma Hans, sabes que siempre eres recibido aqui

Oh y le he comprado unas cuantas cosas a Kristy - dijo Ingrid - solo es lo necesario y te he escribo en un papel como cambiar un pañal, como preparar su comida, el como calentar la leche y si necesitas algo mas no dudes en preguntar

Muchas gracias Ingrid - dijo Hans - bueno, me voy - dijo el pelirrojo, Ingrid entrego una bolsa donde estaban las cosas de la bebe y el pelirrojo se dirigio a su casa la cual estaba a 3 casas, asi que era practicamente vecino de John, dejo la bolsa sobre un mueble y recosto a la bebe sobre su cama - supongo que debo conseguite una cuna ¿no es asi? - pregunto Hans a la bebe, ella solo empezo a reir - ¿De que te ries? - pregunto Hans - genial, estoy hablando con una bebe que nisiquiera sabe hablar - la niña extendio sus brazitos hacia Hans, el pelirrojo rodo los ojos y penso en cargar a la niña pero algo no se lo permitio y decidio ignorar a la niña - eso no pasara - le dijo a la niña quien solo seguia riendo y extendiendo sus brazos hacia el - NO - dijo firmemente el pelirrojo paro la niña solo vovlio a reir - JAMAS - dijo Hans algo molesto y la niña dejo de reir y sus labios empezaron a temblar - no no no, por favor no - dijo Hans pero era muy tarde, la bebe habia empezado a llorar - shh, shhh - dijo Hans - bien, tu ganas - dijo Hans, cargo a la niña y esta al instante dejo de llorar - tu jamas aceptas un no por respuesta ¿cierto? - pregunto Hans - en eso te pareces a tu tia Elsa - comento el

Dias despues, Hans dejo encargada a Kristina con Ingrid mientras el trataria de conseguir una cuna para la niña y como no queria gastar dinero en eso, fue al castillo a pedirle a sus hermanos que le prestaran una o por lo menos le dieran la que habia sido de el cuando era bebe, pero lo dificil era que sus hermanos no querian saber nada de el - Linus, cuanto tiempo - dijo el al cruzarse con su hermano antes de entrar al castillo

¿Se le ofrece algo almirante Westerguard? - pregunto el principe sureño

Linus... yo necesito un favor - dijo Hans

¿Que? - pregunto con fastidio su hermano

Digamos que una amiga tuvo un bebe - dijo Hans - pero necesita una cuna y pues pense que ustedes tendrian la bondad de prestarle una

Hans, pues... - decia Linus - si gustas puedes llevarte la que era tuya pero no esta en muy buen estado

Gracias - dijo Hans, Linus llevo a Hans hasta donde guardaban cosas de su infancia y alli estaba la cuna de Hans estaba en muy mal estado mas era lo mejor que tenia, debia agradecer que su hermano si le habia hecho el favor de prestarsela

Si la reparas es toda tuya - dijo Linus, HAns asintio y la desarmaron para que Hans se la pudiese llevar mas facil, con dificultad consiguio llegar a su casa cargando la cuna y alli la dejo en el suelo y se dirigio a casa de John e Ingrid

¿Conseguiste la cuna? - pregunto John

Si - dijo Hans - ahora ¿Sabes como reparar y armar una cuna? - pregunto Hans

Si - dijo John

¿Enserio? - pregunto el pelirrojo sorprendido - ¿Como es que tu sabes hacer eso?

Mi padre era carpintero y en ocasiones yo le ayudaba - dijo John - pero en fin, eso es otra historia - dijo el - vamos a ver que tal esta esa cuna - Hans y John fueron a la casa de Hans - bien... algunas piezas deben reemplazarse pero ademas de eso esta bien

¿Puedes repararla? - pregunto Hans

VAmos a repararla - dijo John - tu me ayudaras ademas puede que te sirva de algo - dijo el, HAns dudoso no tuvo otra opcion mas que aceptar, compraron madera para reparar la dichosa cuna, tras cortar las piezas solo faltaba armar la cuna, John me mostro a Hans como usar un martillo y el pelirrojo nerviso empezo a usarlo para armar la cuna, pero fallo y se golpeo un dedo con el martillo

¡Ahh! - se quejo de dolor - ¡Maldito martillo! - grito Hans mientras que John se reia a carcajadas - ¡Tu no te rias! - le dijo Hans a John pero el solo siguio riendo, Hans trataba de mirarlo molesto pero la risa de John era muy contagiosa y despues empezo a reir el tambien - ¡Ya no te rias! - dijo Hans entre risas

No puedo evitarlo - dijo John el tomo un martillo y continuo armando la cuna mas por andar riendo se golpeo en el dedo meñique con el martillo - ¡Auch! - dijo, Hans empezo a reir mas fuerte y despues de que a ambos se les paso la risa y el dolor, continuaron con su trabajo hasta que finalmente armaron la cuna - hicimos un gran trabajo, somos un gran equipo

"estoy de acuerdo - dijo Hans - ahora los ultimos detalles - el pelirrojo tomo el pequeño colchon y lo coloco en la cuna, puso algunas mantas y una almohada, mientras que John tomo un pincel y pintura rosa y en la cuna pinto el nombre "Kristy" - ahora si, esta lista

Creo que a Kristy le gustara - dijo John - ire por ella - John salio de la casa y luego regreso junto con Ingrid y Kristina quien dormia profundamente en los brazos de Ingrid

"Wow, les ha quedado muy linda - dijo Ingrid - me impresionan, han hecho un fantastico trabajo

Muchas gracias cariño - dijo John - ahora, es hora de que la pequeña Kris descanse un poco en su nueva camita

¿Kris? - pregunto Hans confundido - ¿Es enserio?

Kristina es muy largo - dijo John, el tomo a la bebe en brazos y cuidadosamente la recosto en la cuna - dulces sueños pequeña - dijo John - ahora si Hans, me voy

Gracias por su ayuda - dijo Hans

No es ninguna molestia - dijo John - ¿cierto Ingrid?

Claro, ademas adoro a esa pequeña - dijo Ingrid - bueno, adios

adios - dijo HAns, John e Ingrid salieron de la casa y Hans se dejo caer en su cama, por fin podria descansar un poco y agradecia el hecho de que Kristina durmiera, cerro los ojos y se quedo dormido.

Weselton...

Majestad, hemos capturado al capitan de la guardia real de Arendelle - dijo el duque

Yo no te pedi al capitan de la guardia real, te pedi a la reina y a la princesa - dijo furioso el rey

La reina Elsa ha muerto majestad - dijo el duque - y respecto a la princesa, la reina se encargo de esconderla pero puede que el nos diga en donde esta

¿Sabe? cuando dijo "Tus ultimas palabras" pense que me asesinaria - dijo James - despues de todo por algo eran mis ultimas palabras

graciosito - dijo furioso el duque - eres el unico que sabe el paradero de la princesa

"No pueden hacer nada para obligarme a hablar, me llevare ese secreto a la tumba - dijo James - le di mi palabra a la reina Elsa de que no hablaria

Estoy seguro de que hablaras - dijo el rey de Weselton - guardias, llevenselo al calabozo - ordeno el rey

Las islas del sur...

Era media noche y todo estaba tranquilo, hasta que los llantos de un bebe hicieron despertar a Hans - ¿Es enserio Kristina? - pregunto el pelirrojo adormilado, se levanto de la cama y se dirigio a la cuna - ¿Que es lo que quieres ahora? - pregunto HAns, la pequeña princesa solo siguio llorando y Hans la cargo y empezo a arrullarla pero la bebe no se calmaba - ¿Tienes hambre? - pregunto Hans aunque el sabia que una bebe no iba a responderle, fue a la cocina y tomo un biberon con leche que aun estaba tibia y se la dio a la pequeña pero Kristina no tenia hambre - por favor dime que no necesitas un cambio de pañal - dijo el, pero tan solo hizo falta oler un poco para saber que la niña si necesitaba un cambio de pañal, Hans tomo un pañal limpio y papel, se preparo psicologicamente para lo que estaba a punto de hacer y con cuidado desabrocho el pañal a la bebe - esto apesta - dijo Hans agitando su mano para que el horrible aroma desaparecier, tomo un poco de papel y empezo a limpiar a la niña y despues reemplazo el pañal sucio por el limpio y siguiendo las instrucciones que le habia dado Ingrid abrocho el pañal, tomo el pañal y los papeles sucios y los tiro en el contenedor de basura, depues tomo a la niña en brazos y la recosto en la cuna pero al separarse de Hans ella empezo a llorar nuevamente - esta niña me odia - murmuro el, nuevamente cargo a la niña en brazos y empezo a arrullarla hasta que se volvio a quedar dormida.

A la mañana siguiente, Hans se desperto temprano al igual que Kristina, preparo el desayuno incluido el de Kristina, tomo un poco de fruta y siguiendo las instrucciones de Ingrid preparo una papilla, la sirvio en un recipiente y tomo una cuchara pequeña, se acerco a la cuna, dejo el recipiente sobre un mueble cercano, cargo a la niña y con la cuchara tomo un poco de papilla y acerco la cuchara a la boca de Kristina quien no queria abrir la boca - vamos Kristina no compliques las cosas - pidio Hans pero la niña seguia sin querer abrir la boca - no puedo creer lo que voy a hacer - dijo el - Kristy, alli viene el barquito - dijo HAns haciendo voz graciosa mientras movia la cuchara simulando que se trataba de un pequeño barco - abre la boquita Kristy - dijo Hans - vamos princesa, alli viene el barquito - dijo Hans, Kristina rio y HAns pudo darle de comer - Esa es mi princesa - dijo Hans, pero al parecer la papilla no habia sido de su agrado y Kristina la vomito - ¡Kristy! - dijo Hans frustrado - creo que esta vez solo desayunaras leche - dijo Hans, el pelirrojo con la niña en brazos fue a la cocina y empezo a preparar la leche tibia y despues de que estuvo a la temperatura perfecta agito un poco el biberon y empezo a darle de comer a Kristina y despues él desayuno - bueno, ahora vamos a visitar a John e Ingrid ¿Que opinas? - dijo Hans, ambos salieron de la casa y se dirigieron a casa de John - buenos dias - saludo Hans una vez que Ingrid abrio la puerta

Hans buenos dias - dijo Ingrid - buenos dias Kris, ¿Como esta mi niña favorita? - dijo Ingrid haciendo una voz graciosa y esto causo que la niña riera , Ingrid tomo a la niña en brazos - y ¿Que tal Hans? ¿Kris te dio problemas?

;"Ademas de que me desperto a media noche y vomito el desayuno, no - dijo Hans - solo digo que esa niña me odia.

Es una bebe - dijo Ingrid - una bebe que necesita un baño - dijo ella - vamos Kris, la tia Ingrid te dara un baño

¿John esta? - pregunto Hans

Aun no despierta - respondio Ingrid - y creeme, tardara mucho en hacerlo

"Si quieres pasar puedes sentarte por alli o puedes ver como le doy un baño a Kris ya que algun dia tu tendras que hacerlo - dijo Ingrid

Oye apenas y pude cambiar un pañal - dijo Hans - ademas aun no entiendo como es que acepte cuidarla, ella no es mi hija

Tal vez no lleve tu sangre pero tu cuidaras de ella, la veras crecer y eso te convierte en su padre - dijo Ingrid - y a mi en la tia Ingrid, asi que ven, me ayudaras a darle un baño a la niña

Unas semanas despues...

Hans, tenemos que irnos - dijo John - despierta - dijo el tocando la puerta de la casa de HAns, adentro Hans abrio los ojos con dificultad, se levanto se puso el uniforme de almirante y cargo Kristina en sus brazos y salio de casa - te ves terrible - dijo John

agradezco tu sinceridad amigo - dijo el sarcasticamente - es solo que Kristina no me dejo dormir, toda la noche estuvo llorando, recien se quedo dormida

¿No dormiste en toda la noche? - pregunto John

Ni un poco - respondio Hans - solo espero que la niña no le cause problemas a Ingrid mientras no estamos, despues de todo volveremos en un mes

Igual yo espero eso - dijo John, llevaron a la niña con Ingrid - volveremos en un mes

Tengan cuidado - dijo Ingrid - aqui Kris y yo estaremos esperandolos, di adios a papá Kris - dijo Ingrid

No soy su padre - dijo HAns

Eres lo mas cercano que ella tiene a un padre - dijo Ingrid - y ya lo hablamos, un padre es quien cria no quien engendra.

Pero yo no quiero ser su padre - dijo Hans

Pues lo siento, pero ya lo eres - dijo Ingrid - y no hay marcha atras.

Ni me lo recuerdes - dijo Hans - pero en fin, nos vemos en un mes

Hasta luego - dijo Ingrid - di adios bebe - dijo Ingrid a la niña - asi - dijo Ingrid agitando su mano de un lado a otro cosa que Kristina imito

Adios Kris - dijo John

Adios - dijo Hans

Durante el viaje HAns y John conversaban y en muchas ocaciones hablaban sobre Kristina - es que no entiendo, la niña es un angelito ¿Por que eres tan necio y te niegas aceptarla?

Es que tu no entiendes - dijo Hans - ¡Es hija de Anna!

¿Y eso que? - pregunto John - ella no tiene la culpa de que tu odiabas a su familia

¿Que le voy a decir cuando pregunte por su mamá? - dijo HAns - ¿Que la deje morir? o ya se, que juge con sus sentimientos para asi poder ser rey

Puedes alterar la verdad un poco - dijo John

¿Y despues que? - pregunto Hans - Elsa me ha dicho que la eduque para que ella algun dia se convierta en reina, osea que cuando cumpla la mayoria de edad tendre que llevarla a Arendelle

Eso es - dijo John

¿Que? - pregunto Hans confundido

"Tienes miedo de encariñarte con la niña - dijo John - sabes que ella es una lindura de niña y temes que cuando llege el momento de dejarla ir no podras hacerlo

Que tonterias dices - dijo Hans

Ninguna tonteria - dijo John - escucha Hans, esa niña se ha quedado sola, sus padres murieron y posiblemente su tia tambien, necesita que alguien la quiera y la cuide, por alguna razon el destino quizo que tu fueras quien le diera eso - dijo John

¿El destino? mejor dicho fue Elsa quien quiso que yo la cuidara - dijo Hans

Destino, coincidencia, Elsa, como quieras llamarlo - dijo John - ahora esa niña depende de ti y tu aceptaste criarla, no puedes arrepentirte ahora, por alguna razon Elsa confio en ti

Estaba desesperada, no tenia otra opcion - dijo HAns - eso no significa que ella confiara en mi.

Pues eso nunca lo sabremos - dijo John - pero ahora no importa de donde venga esa niña o de quien sea hija, lo que importa es que ahora es que ella y tu son una familia ahora - dijo John

Supongo que tienes algo de razon - dijo Hans

pClaro que tengo razon - dijo John

Aun asi yo no soy su padre - dijo HAns

y volvemos a lo mismo - dijo John un mes en altamar, ambos volvieron a las islas y rapidamente fueron a casa de Ingrid - Amor, he vuelto - dijo John, Ingrid corrio a abrazarlo y le dio un beso en los labios - te he hechado de menos

Yo tambien te he extrañado mucho - dijo Ingrid - y a ti tambien te extrañe Hans ademas hubo cierta personita que extrañaba a su papá

"Ingrid... - iba a volver a quejarse HAns, pero ya sabia que seria en vano - ¿Donde esta Kristy? - pregunto Hans

"La traere - dijo Ingrid, la mujer fue a su habitacion y volvio con la niña - saluda a papa mi cielo - dijo Ingrid, la niña levanto la mano y la movio de un lado para otro en forma de saludo - muy bien, esa es mi niña consentida

Hola Kristy, yo tambien te extrañe - dijo Hans tomando a la niña en brazos - no habia nadie que me despertara a media noche

Pa - pá - dijo la niña, eran sus primeras palabras y Hans habia vuelto justo a tiempo para escucharlas, Hans se quedo pasmado, aquello le habia sorprendido

¿Es normal que una niña diga sus primeras palabras a los 7 meses y medio? - pregunto John

P"No tengo ni la menor idea - respondio Ingrid - pero al parecer es posible

Pa - pá - repitio Kristina

Bueno, me tengo que ir - dijo Hans, el pelirrojo volvio a su casa con la niña en brazos y la coloco en la cuna junto con algunos de sus juguetes

Pa - pá - dijo Kristina

¿Acaso no puedes dejar de repetir eso? - pregunto HAns - No soy tu papá, soy Hans

papá - dijo la niña

Hans - dijo el pelirrojo

pa - pá - repitio la niña

¿Sabes? me da igual - dijo Hans - no discutire con una bebe que solo sabe decir papá

papá - dijo la niña entre risas

... 3 MESES DESPUES...

con el pasar del tiempo, Kristina se parecía mas a su madre, tenia el mismo color de cabello y tenia varias pecas tal y como Anna aunque sus ojos eran de otro color, probablemente por parte de su padre

¡Feliz navidad Kris! - dijo alegremente Ingrid - ¿Como esta mi sobrina favorita? - pregunto la mujer

¿Acaso tenemos otra sobrina? - pregunto John

No, pero con mayor razon es mi favorita - dijo Ingrid

La cena esta lista - dijo Hans - vamos Kris, es hora de cenar - dijo Hans cargando a la niña - hace frio, vamos a ponerte un gorrito para que no te resfries - dijo Hans pero la niña se quito el gorro en cuanto Hans se lo puso - vamos Kris, no queremos que cogas un resfriado ¿o si? - dijo Hans volviendo a ponerle el gorro a la niña, llevo a la niña al comedor y la sento en una silla especial para ella y empezo a darle de comer una papilla que el habia preparado

No puedo creer que Kris ya tenga 10 meses - dijo Ingrid - parece que fue ayer cuando tenia tan solo 6 meses

y medio - agrego John

Si, el tiempo pasa muy rapido - dijo Ingrid - ¿y que tal todo Hans? ¿Ella ya no te da problemas?

Pues no - dijo Hans - solo que con eso de que algunos dientes le estan saliendo llora muy seguido - dijo Hans

Pues no la culpes, le duele - dijo john

no la culpo, es solo que no se que hacer para calmarla cuando empieza a llorar - dijo Hans

pa-pá - dijo Kristina

p¿Que pasa princesa? - pregunto Hans - ¿Quieres mas? - pregunto HAns

Ti - dijo la niña

pSe dice "si" - dijo Hans

Ti - repitio la niña, Hans rodo los ojos y se limito a darle de comer a la niña

De verdad que me sorprendes Hans - dijo Ingrid - hace unos meses no querias saber nada sobre la niña

Si, debo agradecerles toda su ayuda sin ustedes no se que habria hecho - dijo HAns

No hay de que - dijo John - ademas nos sirvio de practica, para cuando nazca nuestro hijo sabremos que hacer - dijo John mientras acariciaba el vientre de su esposa

1 año

¡Feliz cumpleaños Kristina! - dijo Hans - ¿cuantos años cumples? - pregunto HAns, la niña levanto un dedo, para responder que cumplia un año - Pero que grande estas, ahora, vamos a vestirte - dijo Hans - te compre un vestido muy bonito - dijo el pelirrojo, coloco a la niña en la cama y despues le quito las pijamas para colocarle el vestido que le habia comprado - pero que niña tan bonita - Kristina rio tiernamente - vamos cielo, el tio John y la tia Ingrid nos esperan al igual que tu primo Peter - el pelirrojo salio de casa y fue a casa de John

¡feliz cumpleaños mi niña preciosa! - dijo Ingrid felizmente - pero que grande esta mi princesa - dijo la mujer

¿Y que tal esta Peter? - pregunto Hans

Pues bien - dijo John cargando al pequeño de 3 dias de nacido - para haber nacido 2 meses antes de lo planeado es un niño muy sano pero creeme, ya entiendo por lo que pasaste tu con Kris.

Ahora sabes que se siente - dijo HAns

Si amigo, creeme que lo se - dijo John - pero en fin, Ingrid preparo un pastel delicioso

No puedo esperar a probarlo - dijo Hans

1 año y medio

Ven Kristy - dijo HAns, hacia poco la niña habia intentado caminar pero se habia caido y por eso no se animaba a volver a intentarlo asi que Hans debia enseñarle - ven cielo, tu puedes - dijo Hans, la niña negó con la cabeza - ¿Quieres a tu osito? - preguntó Hans enseñándole a la niña el oso de felpa y la niña extendió sus brazos esperando que Hans le diera el oso - ven por el princesa - dijo Hans - si vienes, papá te dará un abrazo - dijo Hans la niña se animo a levantarse y caminar hacia su papá, lo hizo lento y con torpeza pero logro llegar hasta donde Hans estaba - esa es mi princesa, lo hiciste muy bien peque

2 años

Vamos Kristy, tu puedes - dijo Hans

No papi - dijo ella mientras jugaba con su vestido

Debes aprender a ir al baño - dijo HAns, definitivamente enseñarle a su hija a ir al baño era mas complicado que cambiarle los pañales, y ella hacia las cosas mas dificiles - Kristy, si aprendes a ir al baño papi te comprara un dulce - dijo el, la niña empezó a llorar sin razón aparente - vamos princesa, tu puedes - dijo Hans mientras limpiaba sus lagrimas, después de varios intentos y días, la pequeña aprendió a ir al baño solita y Hans cumplió su promesa de comprarle un dulce.

Despues...

Kristina, es hora del baño - dijo Hans

¡No quiero! - dijo la niña - ¡Yo quiero juegar!

Vas a jugar después de bañarte - dijo Hans - ahora necesitas un baño, estas muy sucia

No es shierto - dijo la niña

Si shierto - dijo Hans - ¿Acaso te gusta estar toda mugrosa?

"Shi - dijo la niña

Pues a papi no - dijo Hans, el pelirrojo cargo a la niña en brazos quien pataleaba para soltarse de su agarre mas Hans consiguió llevarla a la bañera, después de un rato la pequeña jugaba en el agua y se negaba a salir - es tiempo de salir del agua enana o te volverás una pasita

Un rato mas papi - pidió la niña

"No - dijo Hans -ahora es tiempo de salir - saco a la niña del agua y la seco con una toalla, después la ayudo a ponerse un vestido y luego cepillo su cabello para después peinarlo en una trenza sencilla - ¿Sabes que te quiero mucho princesa?

Yo también te quiero papi - dijo ella antes de abrazar a Hans

"3 años

Kristina ¿Que te he dicho sobre dibujar en las paredes? ¡Eso no se hace! - grito molesto Hans, la niña empezó a llorar - Lo siento Kristy, no debí gritarte de esa manera - dijo Hans - tus dibujos son muy bonitos pero no lo vuelvas a hacer ¿Entendiste? - pregunto el pelirrojo, la niña asintió - ahora ve a con tus tíos mientras yo hago mi maleta y guardo algunas de tus cosas para cuando estés con tu tia

Por favor papi, no vayas - dijo la niña - te quiero aquí

Yo también te voy a extrañar princesa - dijo Hans - pero es mi trabajo, pero cuando menos te des cuenta estaré de vuelta

¿Puedo ir contigo? - pregunto Kristina

Kristy, si tu vas conmigo ¿Quien cuidara de la tia Íngrid y Peter? - pregunto Hans - necesito que los cuides ¿Puedes hacer eso por mi? - preguntó HANS

"Te quiero mucho papi - dijo la niña abrazándolo - no te tardes mucho

Regresare tan rápido como me sea posible - dijo HANS - lo prometo, ahora ve con tu tia - na niña obedeció y salio corriendo hacia casa de sus tíos, sus coletas se agitaban con el viento, su vestido estaba manchado consecuencia de una mañana de juegos y sus zapatos blancos se habían vuelto grises.

Mientras que Hans empezó a borrar los dibujos de las paredes y de pronto vio uno que le hizo sonreír, era un dibujo de Kristina y él, decidió dejar ese dibujo y borrar todos los demás, después hizo la maleta de Kristina y la suya, hacia un año que no salia del reino y esta vez era un viaje largo, estaría aproximadamente 3 meses lejos de su pequeña Kristy, cerro las maletas una vez estuvieron listas, se puso el uniforme de almirante y salio de casa

;"¡Hans! - grito Íngrid

¿Que ocurre Íngrid? - pregunto Hans preocupado - ¿Le paso algo a Kris?

"No te vas a creer esto - dijo Íngrid - ven, tienes que ver algo - dijo la mujer, Hans preocupado la siguio hasta la casa de John, allí caminaron hasta la sala donde la pequeña jugaba con nieve

¿Eso es...? - pregunto Hans

Nieve - dijo Ingrid - ella la ha creado, la he visto hacerlo - dijo la mujer - esto es... ¿esto es posible? - pregunto Íngrid

Si - dijo Hans - ¿Jamas te conté sobre lo que paso en Arendelle? - pregunto Hans

Pues no mucho - dijo Íngrid - ¿Que tiene que ver eso con que Kristy tenga poderes?

PLa reina Elsa también era conocida como la reina de las nieves - dijo Hans - al parecer, Kristina es como ella, eso me preocupa

Hey ¿Que ocurre? - pregunto John entrando a la habitacion

John, ¿Puedo hablar contigo? - pregunto Hans, John confundido asintió y ambos salieron

¿Que ocurre Hans? - pregunto John

¡Esa maldita bruja de Elsa tiene la culpa de todo! - dijo Hans furioso

¿Ella esta viva? ¿La viste? - pregunto John

No - dijo Hans - no se si este viva pero eso me tiene sin cuidado - comento el pelirrojo

Entonces explicame - dijo John - ¿Por que Elsa tiene la culpa? o mejor dicho ¿De que tiene la culpa? - pregunto John

Kristina tiene poderes de nieve - dijo Hans - tal y como Elsa los tenia, esa maldita se los ha heredado

Pero si la hija es de Anna - dijo John - no de Elsa ¿o si?

"Elsa me ha dicho que era su sobrina - dijo Hans - pero al parecer ella ha nacido con poderes como ella, ¿Que se supone que haga John?

No lo se - dijo John - ¿No me digas que esto cambia algo? ¡Hans no puedes abandonar a Kris solo por ser diferente o igual a su tia! - dijo John

¿Que? - pregunto el confundido - no pensaba hacer tal cosa, pero digamos que la vida de Elsa no fue la mas linda de todas, no quiero que alguien intente hacerle daño a Iris por tener poderes, no quiero que ella pierda el control sobre ellos, solo quiero que sea feliz

Oye, la historia no tiene porque repetirse - dijo John - además según me contaste, la reina Elsa logro controlar sus poderes

Si, pero para eso tuvo que congelar todo el reino y a su hermana antes - dijo Hans

Como te dije, la historia no tiene porque repetirse - dijo John - debe haber algo que hayas aprendido durante lo sucedido en Arendelle

¿Algo como que? - pregunto Hans

No lo se, ¿No tienes idea de como Elsa logro controlar sus poderes? - pregunto john

Pues Anna menciono algo de que el amor descongela - dijo Hans

¡Alli esta! No habrá ningun problema, aquí queremos mucho a Kris - dijo John - mientras eso siga así, todo estará bien

Pero también se que cuando una persona con poderes tiene miedo las cosas se pueden poner bastante feas - comento Hans

Oye, Kris estará bien - dijo John - no hay de que preocuparse

Yo creó que si - dijo Hans - no quiero que todos la hagan a un lado o le tengan miedo si llegan a enterarse de la verdad, o peor aun , si Weselton se entera de que Kristina esta aquí la mataran, no pienso permitir que le hagan daño

Pero como Elsa dijo, aquí no la buscaran - dijo John - ¿Quien pensaría que la reina Elsa dejaría a su sobrina con su casi asesino?

Pues no lo se - dijo Hans - pero si se enteran que ella tiene poderes de hielo alguien lo descubrira, y entonces sera el fin para Kristina

Oye te estas adelantando a algo que posiblemente no ocurrira - dijo John - escucha, nosotros protegeremos a Kris pase lo que pase.

¿Y si se enteran de quien es ella en realidad? ¿y si Weselton la encuentra? - pregunto Hans

Oye, Elsa la dejo aquí por una razón - dijo John - y es justo porque ella sabia que nadie buscaria a la heredera al trono de Arendelle en este lugar

Y si la encuentran habré hecho un horrible trabajo protegiendo a la niña - dijo Hans - tal y como le dije a Elsa, pero al parecer a ella no le importo el hecho de que yo no supiera nada sobre criar a una niña

Bueno, como tu dijiste, ella estaba desesperada - dijo John

Si, hablando de Elsa - dijo Hans - ¿Que crees que le paso? Es decir ¿Crees que ella allá sobrevivido? - pregunto Hans - tal vez no murió como pensamos

Pues yo no podria saberlo - dijo John - pero debes cumplir tu promesa, no importa si Elsa esta viva o muerta, no pienso permitirte que rompas la promesa que le hiciste

A lo que me refiero es que ella seria mejor en esto que yo - dijo Hans

En mi opinion seria casi lo mismo - dijo John - ella vivio muchos añon encerrada sin tener contacto con persona alguna y tu... bueno...

Lo se, mi familia era un asco, aun lo es - dijo Hans - y justo eso me preocupa, bueno, varias cosas me preocupan con respecto a Kris

¿Como que? - pregunto John

"¿Que pasara el dia que ella me pregunte por su madre? ¿Algun dia le contare que yo no soy su padre? ¿Como rayos le dire que es una princesa? y lo peor de todo... la charla - dijo Hans - no pienso darle la charla a mi hija, seria vergonzoso y ¿Que haria si hace preguntas al respecto?

"Hans, ella tiene 3 años - dijo John - creo que aun falta mucho tiempo para eso y si gustas, creo que Ingrid es la indicada para hablar con ella sobre eso, pero como ya te dije, aun faltan varios años para eso

Pero ¿cuanto falta para que empieze a preguntar por su madre? - pregunto HAns - ¿Como conoci a su madre? ¿Que le dire? que juge con sus sentimientos para asi conseguir lo que queria, que cuando ella mas me necesitaba yo la deje morir, que trate de asesinar a su tia, John, tengo miedo de que ella me odie

Hans, ella te quiere, eres un padre para ella - dijo John

Y esa es otra cosa, su padre era ese vendedor de hielo, no recuerdo el nombre de ese tipo pero ¿como le explicare a Kristina eso? - dijo Hans - o ¿Como rayos le explicare el porque tiene poderes?, estoy seguro de que fracasare en este asunto de ser padre, seguramente cuando ella sepa toda la verdad no querra volver a saber nada de mi

No digas eso Hans - dijo John - pienso que ella si se sorprendera bastante pero pese a todo, ella de verdad te quiere y eso no cambiara por algo que hiciste en el pasado.

Ahora con todo este asunto de los poderes, no quiero dejarla sola - dijo Hans

¿Piensas llevarla contigo? - pregunto John - perdon que te lo diga pero no puedes hacerlo, ¿Te recuerdo a donde vamos? ¡A Weselton! - dijo John - llevarla seria pesima idea, la pondrias en riesgo

espera... ¿Weselton? - dijo HAns confundido, John asintio - detesto al duque, es demasiado irritante

Hans, no puedes negarte a ir, es decir, si puedes pero tienes que tener una razon valida - dijo John - y necesitas el dinero ¿recuerdas?, Hans se que estas asustado, pero Kristina estara bien, Ingrid la cuidara como siempre lo ha hecho cada vez que salimos de viaje

Creo que me preocupo demasiado - dijo Hans

Llevo diciendote eso desde que te conozco - comento John - se que jamas has estado separado de Kris tanto tiempo pero esos 3 meses se pasaran rapido, ya lo veras

¿A cuantos reinos debemos de ir? - pregunto Hans

a tres solamente - respondio John - a Weselton, Mishetsen y Timburshg

Mas tarde, en el muelle las familias se despedian - Ten cuidado John - dijo Ingrid

Siempre lo tengo - dijo John - estare de vuelta tan pronto como termine mi trabajo - dijo el - los hechare de menos

"Y nosotros a ti - dijo Ingrid

Adios papi - dijo el pequeño Peter que tenia 2 años de edad

pAdios campeon - dijo John

"Papi - dijo Kristina - por favor no te vayas - dijo la niña llorando

Kristy, lo que mas deseo es poder estar contigo siempre pero tengo que ir - dijo Hans - pero papi tiene que trabajar, pero pronto estare de vuelta, lo prometo - dijo Hans - ahora dame un abrazo princesa - dijo Hans, extendiendo sus brazos hacia la pequeña quien corrio a abrazarlo, despues de una triste despedida, Hans y John subieron al barco

Y pensar que antes lo que mas deseabas era irte de las islas - dijo John - ahora te tengo que arrastrar hasta el barco, esa niña si que te hizo cambiar Hans

Eso parece - dijo Hans

Pero animate, seremos solo tu y yo por 3 meses, como en los viejos tiempos - dijo John - solo dos mejores amigos, sera grandioso

Si tu lo dices - dijo Hans sin muchos animos

Weselton... dias despues...

"¡Ya han pasado 3 años! - se quejo el rey de Weselton - ¿Aun no hay alguna señal sobre la princesa de Arendelle?

PLo lamento majestad - dijo un soldado del reino - la reina Elsa hizo un magnifico trabajo ocultando a la niña.

Esa reina de las nieves sigue fastidiando aun estando muerta - dijo el rey furioso - ¡Quiero que encuentren a esa niña!

Hacemos lo mejor que podemos majestad - dijo el soldado

Pues no es suficiente - dijo el rey - ¿El prisionero aun se niega a hablar?

Me temo que si majestad - respondio el soldado - dice que el es fiel a la corona de Arendelle

¿Por que es tan necio? - pregunto el rey - la familia real de Arendelle casi deja de existir, solo falta acabar con la princesa Kristina, ¿Por que el sigue sin querer hablar?

Le hizo una promesa a la reina Elsa y dice que piensa cumplirla - dijo el soldado

¿Por una promesa? ¿Es enserio? - dijo el rey - ¡A quien le hizo esa promesa esta muerta!

Si, pero la reina Elsa era su prometida - dijo el soldado

¿Que? - pregunto el rey - ¿La reina Elsa se iba a casar con el capitan de su guardia real?

¿No lo sabia? - pregunto el soldado

Al parecer el ultimo en enterarse de todo soy yo - dijo el rey

majestad - interrumpio un mayordomo

¿Que quieres? - pregunto el rey furioso

Un barco de las islas del sur se aproxima - dijo el mayordomo - llegaran al muelle en cualquier momento

gracias, puedes retirarte - dijo el rey - y tu - dijo señalando al soldado - trata de convenser a nuestro invitado de decirnos cual es el paradero de la heredera al trono de Arendelle

"entendido majestad - dijo el soldado antes de retirarse

Despues de un rato, el rey recibio al capitan Hylldegergh y al almirante Westerguar - caballeros

majestad - dijeron ambos haciendo una reverencia - muchas gracias por recibirnos - dijo John

¿Vienen por el asunto del tratado comercial entre las islas y Weselton? - pregunto el rey

"asi es majestad - respondio Hans

"prosigan - dijo el rey, tras explicar en que consisita el tratado, el rey acepto y firmo los papeles correspondientes - esperen - dijo el rey antes de que ambos se retiraran - segun entiendo las islas del sur y Arendelle son algo asi como... enemigos

Asi es majestad - dijo John

En ese caso - dijo el rey - necesito su ayuda para localizar a una persona

¿De quien se trata? - pregunto Hans

La princesa Kristina Bjorman de Arendelle - respondio el rey

Segun tengo entendido, la reina salio del reino junto a la niña - comento John - le aseguro majestad que no he sabido nada mas que eso

pSi, poco despues de que la reina salio de Arendelle, algunos de mis hombres consiguieron localizar su barco pero para cuando lo hicieron la niña ya no estaba y la reina habia muerto - dijo el rey - solo hubo un sobreviviente el cual se ha negado a hablar, pero en fin, si llegan a saber algo sobre el paradero de esa niña, haganmelo saber de inmediato

Asi sera majestad - dijo John

Le aseguro que asi lo haremos - dijo Hans

Les agradezco de antemano su cooperacion - dijo el rey - ahora, pueden retirarse

gracias majestad - dijeron ambos al unisono, los dos volvieron al barco y se dirigieron al siguiente reino al cual debian ir

Esto es malo, muy malo - empezo a decir Hans mientras caminaba en circulos dentro del camarote

Pues por lo menos sabemos que Elsa esta muerta, una duda menos - comento John

¡No es gracioso John! - dijo Hans - hubo un sobreviviente, Weselton lo tiene capturado ¿Y si confiesa la verdad?

Oye, si no ha hablado por todos estos 3 años, dudo que lo haga - dijo John - quien quiera que sea, seguramente le es fiel a la corona de Arendelle y esta dispuesto a dar su vida con tal de proteger a la princesa

Espero que asi sea - dijo Hans

"3 meses despues, Hans se pudo reunir nuevamente con su hija - Papi, mira lo que puedo hacer - dijo Kristina una vez que llegaron a casa, levanto una mano y creo varios copos de nieve

"Wow, cariño eso es fantastico - dijo Hans - pero no lo hagas fuera de casa ¿ok?

¿Por que? - pregunto la niña

Porque no todos pueden hacerlo y seguro te tendrian envidia - dijo Hans - asi que es mejor que sea nuestro secreto

Esta bien - dijo la niña sin darle mas importancia al asunto - te quiero mucho papi, te extrañe mucho

Yo tambien enana - dijo Hans - todos los dias pensaba en ti y mira lo que te he traido - dijo Hans sacando algo de su maleta

¿Que es? ¿Que es? - pregunto emocionada la niña

Una esfera de nieve - dijo Hans

La niña observo con mucha curiosidad el bello objeto que su padre le habia obsequiado - muchas gracias papi, esta muy bonito

No tan bonito como tu - dijo Hans, la niña rio y se sonrojo un poco

Pero bueno, ahora ve a lavarte porque preparare un rico almuerzo, la niña obedecio y despues de dejar la esfera de nieve sobre una mesa fue a lavarse

4 años

Papi - dijo la niña acercandose a la cama de su padre - papi

¿Que pasa Kris? - pregunto adormilado el pelirrojo

He tenido un sueño muy feo - dijo la niña, Hans se sento en la cama y cargo a la niña en brazos y la sento en sus piernas

Tranquila, solo fue un mal sueño - dijo Hans - ¿QUieres contarme de que trataba?

Yo estaba en un lugar muy feo - dijo la niña - unos señores querian atraparme, estaba solita y cuando uno de ellos me iba a alcanzar me desperte

Kristy, solo fue un mal sueño - repitio Hans - nada de eso fue real ademas, yo jamas permitiria que alguien te hiciera daño

te quiero - dijo la niña

yo te quiero mas - dijo Hans

5 años

¡Kristina! ¡Ven a desayunar! - grito Hans, la niña llego llo mas rapido que pudo y Hans sirvio el desayuno, ambos comieron tranquilamente

Papi - dijo Kristina

¿Que sucede cielo? - pregunto Hans

Ayer estaba jugando con Peter - dijo la niña - y el le dijo a la tia Ingrid "mamá" - conto la niña - ¿Donde esta mi mamá? - pregunto ella

Pues... - Hans no sabia que responder - tu mami esta en el cielo

¿Y que hace alli? - pregunto la niña confundida

Veras, cuando una persona se queda dormido para siempre se va al cielo - dijo Hans - y tu mami se fue al cielo cuando tu eras muy, pero muy pequeña y por eso no te acuerdas de ella - dijo Hans - pero ella te queria mucho

¿Y ella te queria a ti? - pregunto Kristina

"Pues, creo que si - mintio Hans

¿Y tu a ella? - pregunto la niña

Si - mintio el - la queria mucho

¿La extrañas? - pregunto Kristina

a veces - dijo Hans - pero tu te pareces mucho a ella, tienes su mismo color de cabello, su nariz - dijo Hans pellizcando la nariz de la niña quien rio - creo que eres tal y como ella era a tu edad

¿Enserio? - pregunto Kristina felizmente

Si - respondió Hans

¿Y yo me parezco a ti? - pregunto Kristina

Tal vez, no lo se - dijo Hans - pero bueno, termina de desayunar y después vistete para que ouedas ir a jugar

Ok - dijo ella

pAl anochecer, Hans lidiaba con que Kristina no quería ir a la cama - Kris, es hora de dormir cielo - dijo Hans por milésima vez - ya no es momento de jugar

Por favor papi, 5 minutos mas - dijo la niña

Ni un segundo mas - dijo Hans - es hora de dormir, ya has jugado todo el día

Papi - dijo ella tímidamente

¿Que pasa princesa? - pregunto Hans

Hoy fui a casa de la tía Íngrid - comento la pequeña - y estaba jugando con mi muñeca y la congele

Cielo, no pasa nada fue un accidente - dijo Hans

Papi ¿Por que tengo poderes? - pregunto ella - la tía ingrid, el tío John, Peter y tu no tienen poderes ¿Por que yo si?

Pues, todos tenemos algo que nos hace especiales - dijo Hans - ¿Te imaginas si todos tuviesemos poderes? Seria bastante aburrido

Pero no entiendo ¿Por que yo tengo poderes? ¿Por que soy diferente? - pregunto Kristina

Vamos Kris, te contare un cuento para dormir - dijo Hans, Hans cargo a la niña y la llevo a la pequeña cama donde ella dormía - Hace mucho tiempo en un reino muy lejano vivía una princesa que tenia poderes de nieve

¿como yo? - pregunto Kristina

Asi es - dijo Hans - bueno, esa princesa se llamaba Elsa y tenia una hermana llamada Anna, un dia cuando las hermanas estaban jugando, ocurrió un accidente - el pelirrojo contó la historia mientras Kristina escuchaba atentamente - al final, Elsa descubrio que el secreto para controlar sus poderes era el amor, después de eso Anna y ella volvieron a estar juntas y vivievon felices para siempre - claro que lo ultimo no había sido cierto, mas eso no iba a decírselo a la pequeña

¿Y que paso con el príncipe malo? - pregunto KRISTINA

Bueno, el fue enviado de vuelta a su casa y allí le dieron un Castigo por lo que hizo y después de un tiempo el consiguió cambiar - dijo Hans

¿Entonces ya no es malo? - pregunto la niña

No, el ya no es malo - dijo Hans - supongo que aprendió la lección

Papi ¿La reina Elsa si existio? - pregunto Kristina

Si - dijo Hans - dicen que si , pero te conté esta historia porque ella me recuerda a ti, tienes un poder hermoso cariño, jamas olvides eso ¿Me prometerias eso? ¿Jamas te olvidarás de eso, pase lo que pase?

Lo prometo - dijo Kristina, Hans arropo con las cobijas a la niña y le dio un beso en la frente - buenas noches papi

Dulces sueños princesa - dijo Hans

6 años

Mira papi, tengo un diente flojo - dijo Kristina preocupada - ¿eso es algo malo?

No cielo, eso es normal - dijo Hans - veras los niños tienen dientes de leche pero cuando van creciendo, esos dientes les quedan pequeños asi que cuando ese diente se caiga un diente un poco mas grande lo reemplazara

¿Y eso duele? - pregunto La niña

No - dijo Hans

¿Ni un poquito?- pregunto Kristina

Ni un poquito - dijo Hans - pero tienes que estarlo moviendo para que se caiga mas facil y cuando se cae, lo pones debajo de la almohada y el hada de los dientes te traera una moneda

¿Enserio? - pregunto emocionada la niña

Asi es - dijo HAns, dias despues el diente de Kristina se cayo tras recibir un golpe de una pelota en la boca, la pequeña estaba llorando puesto el golpe le habia dolido mucho - princesa, ya no llores ya ha pasado - dijo Hans - ademas yo te he dicho que tengas cuidado cuando juegas ¿no es asi? - dijo HAns - pero mira, ya se te ha caido el diente y esta noche cuando te duermas el hada de los dientes vendra

¿Y si nos quedamos despiertos y la esperamos? - pregunto la niña entre sollozos

No, si estas despierta el hada no va a venir - respondio HAns, despues cuando anochecio y Kristina se fue a dormir, el trabajo de Hans como "hada de los dientes" habia iniciado, tomo una moneda y con cuidado de no despertar a Kristina reemplazo el diente de Kristina por la moneda, cuando Kristina desperto se emociono mucho al encontrar la moneda debajo de la almohada, despues, Hans le dijo que podia guardar la moneda e ir ahorrando para que asi algun dia tener mas dinero y poder comprarse lo que quisiera

días despues...

¿Como que no sabes si enviar a Kris a la escuela? - pregunto Íngrid - ¡Ya cumplio 6 años, Hans! Y le prometiste s Elsa que la cuidarias y te encararias de educarla para que algún día fuese reina

Si, pero ¿y si alguien se entera de que tiene poderes? ¡No quiero que a ella le pase por lo que Elsa paso! - dijo Hans

Oye, a ella le hubiese gustado que Kristina creciera como una niña normal - dijo Íngrid - además si no la envías a la escuela ¿Que harás? ¿Enseñarle tu mismo? - pregunto al mujer - Hans, se que puedes hacerlo mas tu trabajo te mantiene fuera del reino por largo tiempo, además, ella necesita hacer amigos además de Peter.

Pero... - decía Hans

Pero nada - dijo Íngrid - piensa en que es lo mejor para Kristina, además ¿Le has preguntado que es lo que ella piensa al respecto?

Pues ella esta emocionada por entrar a la escuela - dijo Hans - pero yo mejor que nadie se cuan crueles pueden ser algunos niños, no quiero que la molesten, prometí que la proteegeria

Hans, no puedes portegerla todo el tiempo - dijo Íngrid - además ambos sabemos que algún día la tendrás que dejar ir

"Si, sobre eso - dijo Hans

"¿No me digas que piensas romper esa parte del trato? - pregunto Íngrid

Hey, Elsa dijo "Prometeme que la cuidarás POR LO MENOS hasta que tenga edad para acceder al trono" - dijo Hans remarcando las palabras "por lo menos"

No tratas de buscar una salida al trato que hiciste, eso te convertiría en el Hans que solías ser antes de que Kristina llegara a tu vida - dijo Íngrid - has llegado muy lejos como para retroceder tanto solo por pensar en río mismo

¿Pensar en mi mismo? - pregunto Hans - solo quiero que mi hija este a salvo, si le digo la verdad y la envió a Arendelle, Weselton la matara

Eso no lo sabes - dijo Ingrid - pero dejando de lado el hecho de que Kris es un princesa ella necesita ir a la escuela, como cualquier otra niña de su edad - dijo la mujer - y deja de ser tan paranoico, solo es la escuela no morirá te lo aseguro

Supongo que tienes razón - dijo Hans

Claro que la tengo, siempre las tengo - dijo Íngrid - ahora, tengo cosas que hacer y mientras tu ve a inscribir en la escuela a Kris o yo lo haré

Bien - dijo Hans - ¡Kristy! ¡Ven cielo! - grito Hans, una niña cubierta de barro llego - mirate, ¿Que te he dicho sobre jugar en el lodo? - pregunto el pelirrojo

Que no lo haga - respondio la niña

Así es - dijo Hans - ahora ve a darte un baño, vamos a salir

¿A donde? - pregunto al niña

A la escuela, tenemos que inscribirte antes de que inicien las clases - respondió Hans

¿Entonces si iré a la escuela? - pregunto la niña felizmente

Si - respondió Hans - ahora ve a bañarte y ponte muy bonita

Ok - dijo Kristina antes de irse corriendo rumbo al armario para tomar un vestido y después dirigirse al baño

Es increible, crecen tan rápido - comento Íngrid

Ni que lo digas, aun recuerdo cuando ella me causaba dolores de cabeza cuando recién llego aquí - dijo Hans - siento que cuando menos me de cuenta, ella ya sera mayor de edad y bueno, se alejara de mi

Hans, eso no pasara - dijo Ingrid - además si ella se va a Arendelle o algo por el estilo, creo que ella querrá que la acompañes

No si se entera de la verdad - dijo Hans - para ella soy el padre ejemplar pero si se entera de lo que hize en el pasado, me odiara, lo se

¿Podrias dejar de ser tan pesimista? - pregunto Ingrid - o dejar de decir esas tonterias

Oye, si tu estuvieras en mi lugar si que pensarias lo mismo que yo - dijo Hans

Entiendo que no ha de ser facil cuidar de la hija de tu exprometida - dijo Ingrid

No me malinterpretes, quiero mucho a Kris - dijo Hans - pero, es tan identica a Anna, que, es como si tuviera a Anna enfrente y eso me hace sentir... culpable, supongo

Ella no es Anna - dijo Ingrid - y te aseguro que cuando se entere de la verdad no te rompera la nariz como su madre lo hizo

"Pero es posible que me haga algo peor - dijo Hans - odiarme, ignorarme o otra cosa quizas

Se que estas asustado - dijo Ingrid - mas el tener miedo no es la solucion a tus problemas, entiendo que no sepas que hacer porque nunca te has sentido preparado para ser padre, pero adivina que, nadie lo esta, no realmente, y creeme, tu has hecho un gran trabajo cuidando de Kris

¿Y por que siento que no es asi? - pregunto Hans

Porque piensas que otras personas podrian hacerlo mejor, mas te tengo noticias, nadie es perfecto - dijo Ingrid - asi que puede que llegues a equivocarte cuidando a kristina, mas pase lo que pase, ella te vera siempre como su padre y nada ni nadie hara que ella deje de quererte, lo se

Espero que tengas razon - comento Hans

Mas tarde, Hans y Kristina salieron de casa para dirigirse a la escuela mas cercana, alli Hans la inscribio - ¿Nombre de la niña? - pregunto una mujer

Kristina Westerguard - respondio kristina felizmente, ya que estaba emocionada por entrar a la escuela

"¿Su nombre señor? - pregunto la mujer

Hans Westerguard - dijo HAns

Despues de terminar con la inscripcion, HAns y Kristina volvieron a casa, durante todo le camino, la pequeña se la paso hablando sobre lo emocionada que estaba por entrar a la escuela ya que su tia Ingrid le habia platicado cosas fantasticas acerca de la escuela

Pasaron unos pocos meses y llego el temido primer dia de clases, bueno, para Hans era temido, para Kristina era basicamente el dia mas feliz de su vida, despues de que la pequeña se vistio y peino, tomo un par de cuadernos y algunos utiles escolares y acompañada de HAns se dirigio a la escuela - Adios papi, te quiero - dijo Kristina antes de entrar a la escuela

Que tengas un lindo dia - dijo Hans despidiendose de ella, despues de eso, fue a casa de John e Ingrid

Sobreviviras Hans - dijo John - en pocas horas la tendras de vuelta, solo ha ido a la escuela

A ver si tu piensas eso el dia que Peter entre a la escuela - dijo Hans

Tito Hans - dijo Peter - ¿Donde eta Kris? - pregunto el niño al cual aunque tenia 5 años, aun se le dificultaba hablar un poco

Ha ido a la escuela - respondio Hans

¿que es esho? - pregunto Peter

un lugar a donde los niños van a aprender cosas - dijo Hans

"Bueno Peter - dijo John - ve a ayudar a mamá a preparar un rico almuerzo

eta bien - dijo el niño antes de irse en busca de su madre

Ahora tu - dijo John - debes aprender a soportar estar alejado de Kris

Oye, no creo poder soportar esto todos los dias - dijo Hans

De hecho solo son 5 dias a la semana - dijo John - pero tranquilo, te acostumbraras

eso espero - dijo Hans

Llego la hora de la salida y Hans fue a recoger de la escuela a su hija - ¡Papi! ¡Mira lo que hice hoy! - dijo emocionada la niña enseñandole un dibujo

Wow, que bonito esta princesa - dijo Hans observando el dibujo - eres toda una artista... ¿Que es? - pregunto Hans

PSomos tu, yo, la tia ingrid, el tio John y Peter - dijo la niña - y hoy aprendi el abecedario, mira - dijo la niña - A, B, C, G - dijo la niña - no, espera - dijo Kristina - era A, B, G, C, E - dijo ella

Tranquila, ya lo aprenderas - dijo Hans - solo es cuestion de practica

Dias despues...

"A ver - dijo Hans - yo te dire una letra y tu me diras una palabra que empieze con esa letra ¿entendido?

entendido - dijo Kristina

C - dijo Hans

PChocolate - dijo rapidamente Kristina

Bien - dijo Hans - ahora una palabra con... R

ratón - dijo la niña

excelente - le felicito Hans - ahora veamos... una palabra que empieze con... P

desa es facil - dijo Kristina - Papá

Muy bien - dijo Hans

7 años

Aun no se acostumbraba a que la pequeña asistiera a la escuela, aunque por su parte, el se esforzaba por cumplir su promesa y educar a la niña para que algun dia fuese una gran reina - ¿Por que tengo que hacer esto papá? - pregunto Kristina - ninguna de mis amigas lo hace

Bueno, pues... puede que algun dia te sirva - dijo Hans - quizas algun dia te conviertas en una princesa de verdad y necesitaras saber todo esto

pero yo no quiero ser princesa - dijo la niña - yo solo quiero estar contigo toda la vida

A mi tambien me gustaria - dijo Hans - pero eso no se podra para siempre - dijo el pelirrojo

¿Por que no? - pregunto kristina

Porque un dia seras grande, te casaras y te iras a vivir a otra casa - dijo Hans - pero recuerda que pase lo que pase, siempre seras mi pequeña princesita y yo siempre voy a ser tu papá

Y yo siempre te voy a querer - dijo Kristina

"Bueno, ahora continuemos con tus lecciones de etiqueta - dijo Hans

En Arendelle...

El rey de Weselton habia enviado a su mas confiable hombre, osea el duque de Weselton para que se hicera cargo de Arendelle, tras algunos años, casi no quedaba rastro alguno de la terrible guerra que habia acabado con la familia real, aunque la busqueda de la heredera al trono continuaba sin exito alguno, lo cual irritaba al rey de Weselton tanto como al duque

7 años - dijo el duque - ¡Han pasado 7 malditos años! - grito furioso el duque - ¡¿Como es posible que no tengan ninguna pista de donde este la princesa?!

Excelencia, tal y como se lo hemos dicho al rey, hacemos lo mejor que podemos - dijo u guardia - ademas, el general James se niega a cooperar con nosotros

"Pero que obstinado es ese hombre - dijo el duque - ¿Hasta cuando piensa rendirse?

¿Ordenamos su ejecucion, excelencia? - pregunto el guardia - dudo que nos sea de mucha ayuda

Se equivocan, es la unica persona que sabe donde esta la princesa de Arendelle, debemos encontrar a esa niña antes de que cumpla la mayoria de edad o alguien se entere de que esta viva ¿han entendido? - pregunto el duque

claro - dijo el hombre - haremos hasta lo imposible por encontrar a esa niña

Eso espero - dijo el duque, despues de que el guardia se retirara, el duque bajo a los calabozos donde ahora se encontraba el general James - vaya, vaya, vaya general James, se ve un poco palido - dijo el duque

¿A que ha venido? - pregunto James

"Pues desde que te trasladaron desde Weselton hasta aca o habia tenido oportunidad de visitarte - dijo el duque - dime ¿Que se siente volver a casa? - pregunto el duque

¿Acaso cree que le respondere alguna de sus preguntas? - pregunto James

General James ¿Cuanto tiempo piensa guardar el secreto de donde se encuentra la princesa Kristina? - pregunto el duque - algun dia la encontraremos y usted perdera, todo lo que hizo la reina ELsa habra sido en vano y usted ira a la horca, pero, si usted nos dice donde encontrar a la niña le perdonare la vida

No pienso hablar - dijo James - le di mi palabra a la reina ELsa de que siempre protegieria a su familia

Si, y ambos sabemos que no hizo un buen trabajo - dijo el duque - no fuiste capaz si quiera de salvar la vida a tu prometida

Pero aun puedo proteger a la princesa - dijo James - asi que si quiere mantengame aqui encerrado toda la eternidad, tortureme, dejeme sin alimento por varios dias pero jamas, escucheme, JAMAS le dire donde esta la princesa

8 años

Kristina crecia cada vez mas, ademas, era una niña muy inteligente y tenia muy buenas notas en la escuela, aunque algo que se le dificultaba a Hans era enseñarle a bailar, la niña podia pintar, cantar, resolver grandes problemas matemáticos pero bailar no era su fuerte.

Aunque tambien habia ocasiones en donde las cosas se dificultaban para HAns - He dicho que no - dijo Hans

¿Por que no? - pregunto Kristina

"Porque no - dijo Hans - Kristina, no me gustan las pijamadas ademas aqui no hay espacio suficiente

Por favor papi - insistio la niña - todas mis amigas han ido a pijamadas menos yo, ademas podemos dormir en el suelo

Kristina, he dicho que no y esa es mi ultima palabra - dijo Hans

Esa noche...

¡Niñas es hora de cenar! - grito Hans para llamar a su hija y a las amigas de su hija, las 3 niñas llegaron rapidamente al comedor donde la cena estaba servida

Holly, pasame la miel de maple - pidio Kristina amablemente, la tal Holly le paso el envase con miel

Espero que se diviertan - dijo HAns - pero no se duerman muy tarde ¿ok? - dijo Hans

ok - dijeron las 3 niñas al unisono, tran una noche en la que Hans no pudo pegar un ojo a causa de que las niñas se negaban a ir a la cama, llego el dia y el pelirrojo preparo el desayuno rapidamente, puso la mesa y sirvio el desayuno y despues 3 niñas adormiladas aparecieron en el comedor, despues de tomar el desayuno se pusieron a jugar y despues de unas pocas horas, los padres de una de las niñas llegaron

"Holly, ¿Que tal la has pasado cariño? - pregunto la madre de la niña

Fue grandioso - dijo Holly

"¿Te has divertido? - pregunto su padre

;"Mucho - respondio Holly

bueno ¿y como se dice? - pregunto su madre

Muchas gracias por todo señor - le dijo Holly a Hans - nos vemos en la escuela Kris

Adios - dijo Kristina, cuando se fueron la pequeña solto un suspiro de tristeza

¿Que ocurre? - pregunto Hans

Es solo que, quisiera que mamá estuviera aqui - respondio la niña - la madre de Holly la quiere mucho y es muy buena con ella - comento Kristina - desearia poder tener una mamá - Hans no supo que decir, le partia el corazon ver a la pequeña ser infeliz, pero ¿Que podia hacer?

Despues, llegaron por la otra niña, pero Hans se llevo una gran sorpresa - ¿Hans? - pregunto sorprendido uno de sus hermanos mayores

¿Grant? ¿Que haces aqui? - pregunto Hans

He venido por mi hija - dijo Grant - tal parece que mi pequeña Alison y tu hija son amigas - comento el principe sureño - Ahora explicame como es que tienes una hija

Larga historia - dijo Hans - pero me sorprende que envies a una escuela a tu hija, pense que a las princesas se les educaba en el castillo

Si, pero mi esposa y yo creimos que era lo mejor para ella - dijo Grant - ademas le cuesta socializar con las personas y sus primos no le hacen las cosas mas faciles, me alegra que halla encontrado unas amigas en esa escuela y me sorprende verte, enserio Hans, jamas te imagine siendo padre

Pues, si te soy sincero yo tampoco - dijo Hans

¿Pero te casate? ¿Por que no dijiste nada? - pregunto Grant

Pues ustedes me dijeron que no querian volver a saber nada de mi - dijo Hans - y no, no me case pero la vida da muchas vueltas y cuando menos te lo esperas puedes enterarte de que eres papá

debio ser una gran sorpresa para ti - dijo Grant

Ni que lo digas - dijo Hans - pero bueno, un gusto verte

igual - dijo Grant - despidete Alison

pAdios señor papá de Kristy - dijo Alison

pAdios pequeña - dijo Hans

Hasta luego kristy - dijo Alison

Hasta luego - dijo Kristina - ¿Papi, tu conocias al papá de Ally?

Pues si - dijo Hans - pero hacia mucho que no lo veia

¿Y de donde lo conoces? - pregunto Kristina

Pues nos conocemos desde siempre - dijo Hans - el es mi hermano mayor pero desde hace muchos años que no habia hablado con el

p¿Por que? - pregunto Kristina

Porque yo cometi un error hace mucho y mis hermanos se enojaron conmigo por eso - dijo Hans - pero bueno, ya no hablemos de eso ¿ok?

ok - dijo la niña

9 años

Kristina, tengo que salir del reino - dijo Hans - sera un viaje corto, en menos de 2 semanas volvere

¿Puedo ir contigo? - pregunto Kristina - ya soy grande y estoy de vacasiones, ademas tu dices que hay lugares muy bonitos fuera de las islas - dijo la niña - quiero conocerlos

Kris, puede que te aburras mucho - dijo Hans - ademas aqui podras jugar con Peter o ir a visitar a tus amigas - dijo el pelirrojo - ademas no se como te sientas al viajar en barco, puede que te marees

"No importa - dijo Kristina - odio separarme de ti - dijo la niña - por favor papá, solo esta vez, es lo ultimo que te pido

eso lo dudo - comento Hans

Por favor - insistio la pequeña - me portare bien, hare lo que me digas pero por favor llevame

Vamos Hans - intervino John - ella jamas nos acompaña, ademas, ¿de que le sirve aprender geografia si no va a salir de las islas del sur?

¿De que lado estas John? - pregunto Hans

Del de mi sobrina favorita - dijo John - ademas tu sabes que quieres que ella venga

Bien - dijo Hans

gracias, gracias, gracias - dijo Kristina

Bueno, has tu maleta- dijo Hans

Listo - dijo ella - la he hecho antes de venir

Bueno, solo sube al barco - dijo Hans

Gracias tio John - dijo Kristina antes de subir al barco

Veo que ahora eres complice de Kristina - comento Hans

Oye, te he hecho un favor - dijo John - sera grandioso

Si, hasta que descubramos que a ella no le gusta viajar en barco, o quizas lo congele - dijo Hans

"oye, Kris controla sus poderes - dijo John - y hasta la fecha no ha habido algun problema con respecto a eso ¿o si?

pues no - dijo Hans - mas aun asi me preocupo

Eres un paranoico ¿lo sabes? - dijo John

Si, Ingrid y tu se encargan de recordarmelo todo el tiempo - dijo Hans

Pero tal parece que tu no entiendes - dijo John - asi que te lo seguire diciendo

El barco zarpo y se alejo de las costas del reino, kristina estaba recargada en uno de los bordes del barco mientras observaba las olas - ¿Es bonito cierto? - pregunto Hans a la niña

Si, mucho - respondio ella sin dejar de ver las olas - ¿papi? ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

Si, claro que si - respondio Hans

¿De donde vienen los bebes? - pregunto ella, Hans se sobresalto al escuchar esa pregunta, segun habia escuchado, esa pregunta los niños la hacian muy pequeños y como Kristina jamas lo habia hecho penso que se habia salvado de responderla

¿Por que lo preguntas? - pregunto el muy nervioso

Pues, hace mucho la tia Ingid me habia dicho que los bebes los traia la cigüeña - dijo Kristina - pero el otro dia Emily se rio de mi cuando lo dije en la escuela

Un segundo ¿Quien es Emily? - pregunto Hans

"Es una chica que me molesta en la escuela - respondio Kristina - siempre se burla de mi

¿Por que no me lo habias dicho? - pregunto Hans

Ella dijo que si le decia a alguien, ella me iba a hacer algo malo - respondio la niña

Te prometo que en cuanto acaben las vacasiones hablare con tu profesora para que le ponga un alto a esa niña - dijo Hans - pero por favor, cual quier cosa que te pase dimelo ¿ok?

ok - dijo Kristina - pero papi, no me dijiste de donde venian los bebes

Bueno... es que... - decia Hans ¿Que rayos le iba a decir? - bueno, veras ... ¡Ya voy John! - grito Hans simulando que su amigo lo habia llamado - te explico luego ¿ok?

Bien - dijo la niña confundida

Hans se alejo y se topo con John en el camino - ¿Que ha ocurrido? te escuche gritar mi nombre - dijo john

Kristina ha hecho la pregunta - dijo Hans

¿De que pregunta hablas? - pregunto John confundido

Me ha preguntado de donde vienen los bebes - dijo Hans

¿Apenas? pense que ella ya lo habria hecho y tu le contarias esa historia de la cigüeña - dijo John

Al parecer Ingrid ya se lo habia dicho - dijo Hans - pero ella me lo ha preguntado ahora

¿Y que le dijiste? - pregunto John con curiosidad

Pues estaba a punto de decir algo - dijo Hans - pero conociendome seria una completa tonteria asi que grite "Ya voy John" para salir de alli

¿Si sabes que no podras huir de esa pregunta para siempre, cierto? - pregunto John - tarde o temprano tendras que decirselo y me temo amigo mio, que Ingrid no esta aqui y creo que seras tu quien le dara "la charla"

Si, pero entre mas tarde, mejor - dijo Hans - pero John ¿enserio? ¿La charla? ella aun es una niña

Si, tiene 9 años - dijo John - pero a mi me dieron la charla a los 11 y recuerda que las mujeres maduran antes, asi que se acerca el momento de darle la charla

Pero creo que ahora no es el momento - dijo Hans - creo que aun es muy pequeña

Hans, para ti ella siempre sera una niña pequeña - dijo John - pero ella ya ha crecido y me imagino que algun dia querra saber porque su cuerpo esta cambiando

Esto de ser padre soltero es horrible - dijo Hans - no creo poder darle la charla sin salir huyendo a causa de la vergüenza

¿Que es la charla? - pregunto confundida Kristina quien recien iba llegando

Kris ¿Que te he dicho sobre escuchar conversaciones ajenas? - pregunto Hans

Que no lo haga - respondio ella - pero ha sido por accidente, pero ¿Que es la charla?

Bueno, yo tengo cosas que hacer - dijo John - nos vemos luego - dicho esto

traidor - murmuro Hans

¿Papi? - pregunto Kristina - ¿Que es la charla?

Bueno... em... ¿Trajiste tus muñecas? - pregunto Hans

Papi, ya no juego con muñecas ¿recuerdas? - pregunto Kristina

Bueno emm.. - decia Hans - veras - dijo Hans - la charla es cuando le explican a los niños o niñas como nacen los bebes, bueno... em... te explicare...

despues de una muy incomoda explicacion de como nacian los bebes, HAns practicamente estaba rojo como tomate mientras que Kristina tenia una cara de asco - osea que tu ¿osea que tu y mamá...? - pregunto asqueada la niña

Mejor cambiemos de tema - dijo HAns

si mejor - dijo Kristina - eso es realmente asqueroso

10 años

¿Estas seguro de esto papá? - pregunto Kristina mientras era practicamente empujada por su padre hasta un caballo

Oye, no tengas miedo - dijo Hans - ademas cabalgar es divertido - dijo el pelirrojo - yo aprendi cuando tenia tu edad

¿Y si me caigo? - pregunto Kristina

Bueno, para eso es el casco - dijo Hans - pero no tengas miedo, yo te ayudare

c¿Me prometes que todo ira bien? - pregunto ella

Lo prometo - dijo Hans, el pelirrojo le coloco el casco a la pelinaranja y la ayudo a subir al caballo, ella se sujeto de las riendas tal y como su padre le habia indicado y despues el caballo empezo a caminar lentamente guidado por Hans

¡No! ¡papá, quiero bajar! - dijo ella - ¡Me da miedo! - dijo ella empezando a congelar un poco las riendas

Tranquila - dijo Hans, el detuvo el caballo y ayudo a bajar a Kristina - todo esta bien, no pasa nada - Kristina abrazo a Hans con todas sus fuerzas - ya ha pasado, no tienes de que temer, yo te cuido

11 años

Papá, he hecho un pastel de fresas - dijo Kristina sintiéndose orgullosa puesto recién estaba aprendiendo a cocinar y ese pastel había sido lo primero que ella solita había preparado

¡Por Dios! - dijo Hans - mira el desastre que hiciste en la cocina

Si, escucha, se que eso se ve mal - dijo Kristina - pero...

Estas castigada y no saldras de esta casa hasta que esta cocina brille como un diamante ¿entendido? - dijo Hans un poco molesto

Bueno, pero por lo menos prueba en pastel - dijo Kristina, ella tomo una cuchara y con ella tomo un poco de pastel y se lo acerco a la boca de Hans - vamos abre na boca, allí viene el barquito - dijo ella imitando lo que su padre hacia cuando ella era muy pequeña, el rostro severo de su padre empezó a desaparecer para dejar en su lugar una sonrisa, abrió la boca y dejo que Kristina le diera a probar el pastel

Esta delicioso - le felicito Hans - pero sigues castigada

Después...

Las clases de religión de Kristina y Peter habían iniciado, se estaban preparando para hacer su primera comunión como era tradicion en su religión, después de unos meses el tan esperado día había llegado, Hans llevo a la iglesia a su hija quien vestía un vestido blanco y su cabello era adornado por una cinta blanca, el no pudo evitar recordar cuando esa niña llegaba cubierta de barro y mugre con los vestidos arruinados y demás, ahora no cabía duda, su pequeña había crecido.

12 años

¡Ahh! - el grito de su hija había causado que Hans se despertadespertara de golpe muy asustado, fue lo mas rápido que pudo hasta la habitación de Kristina

¿Kristina? ¿Que sucede? ¿Estas bien? - pregunto asustado Hans

¡Papá me estoy muriendo! - dijo asustada Kristina mientras gruesas lágrimas se deslizaban por su rostro

¿Que? - pregunto el pelirrojo confundido

Estoy sangrando papi - Dijo Kristina, Hans se acerco y vio la mancha roja que había en las sabanas

Kris, no vas a morir - dijo Hans - eso es completamente normal

Pero tu no sangras - dijo Kristina

Bueno solo las mujers lo hacen - dijo Hans - mañana le preguntas a tu tía Ingrid - dijo Hans - le diré que venga pero descuida, no morirás

¿Y siempre voy a sangrar? - pregunto Kristina

Según he escuchado solo son 5 días cada mes - dijo Hans

¡¿Cada mes?! - pregunto alterada Kristina

Oye conmigo no te desquites, yo no invente las reglas - dijo Hans - si quieres te preparo un té para que se te pase el susto ¿Que opinas?

Esta bien - dijo Kristina

13 años

¡felicidades Kris! - dijo Peter

Gracias tonto - dijo Kristina

No puedo creer que mi Kris ya vaya a entrar a la secundaria - dijo Ingrid - aun me acuerdo cuando Hans no quería dejarla en la escuela

¿Eso es verdad? - pregunto Kristina entre risas

"Si bueno, estaba nervioso - dijo Hans - creí que algo malo te pasaría

Ay papá, ¿siempre eres así de paranoico? - preguntó Kristina

Lo mismo le decimos nosotros - dijo John - no te esfuerzes en hacerlo entender, llevo años intentándolo - dijo el

Como sea - dijo Hans - cariño ve a despedirte de tus amigas vamos a ir a celebrar que ya te has graduado

Kristina asintió con la cabeza antes de irse con sus amigas - Holly, Ally - dijo ella antes de abrazarlas - ¿Nos vemos luego?

Por supuesto - dijo Holly - siempre seremos amigas

Si, y si tu papá te deja podríamos reunirnos durante el verano - dijo Alison

Seria grandioso - dijo Kristina

¿Como es que se juntan con ella? - pregunto Emily quien se había acercado al grupo de amigas

Vete Emily - dijo Alison - aquí no te queremos

Lo lamento alteza - dijo Emiily de manera burlona - mas deben saber algo sobre su amiguita, Kristina es hija de un traidor

¡Eso no es verdad! - dijo Kristina

Si no me crees preguntarle a cualquiera - dijo Emily - tu padre es un traidor, el solía ser un príncipe pero después de que trato de asesinar a la reina y a la princesa de Arendelle le quitaron su titulo

Estas mintiendo - dijo Kristina - mi papá jamas haría algo asi

¿A no? Preguntale a el a ver si se atreve a negarlo - dijo Emily

Esa noche, Hans y Kristina cenaban juntos - ¿Papá? - pregunto Kristina

¿mmm? - pregunto Hans

Esta mañana Emily me dijo que tu habías hecho algo malo - dijo Kristina

¿Que cosa? - pregunto Hans

¿Has estado en Arendelle? - pregunto Kristina

Kris, debo contarte algo - dijo Hans - ¿Recuerdas que de pequeña yo te contaba una historia sobre una reina con poderes de nieve? - preguntó Hans

Si - respondió Kristina - ¿Pero que tiene que ver con todo eso que Emily dijo sobre ti? - pregunto Kristina

La historia es real - dijo Hans - yo estuve allí cuando todo ococurrio y no hice cosas muy buenas cuando estuve en Arendelle

¿Tu eres el príncipe malvado de la historia? - pregunto Kristina

Si - dijo Hans sintiéndose avergonzado - pero te aseguro que he cambiado

Lo se - dijo Kristina - te conozco

De verdad que me arrepiento de lo que hize - dijo Hans - pero no puedo hacer nada para cambiar lo que paso y ni siquiera puedo disculparme

¿Por que no? - pregunto Kristina

La reina Elsa y la princesa Anna murieron - dijo Hans - y la ultima vez que vi a una de ellas, no fui del todo amable

Lo que importa es que has cambiado - dijo Kristina - y estoy segura de que ellas lo saben y quizás ya te han perdonado por todo - dijo la chica

"¿No estas molesta? - pregunto Hans confundido

¿Deberia? - pregunto ella - eres mi papa, no puedo molestarme contigo por algo que hiciste hace muchos años - dijo Kristina - pero ¿Por que no me lo habías contado antes?

Tenia miedo de que me Odiaras - dijo Hans

Jamas podría odiarte - dijo ella - eres a la persona que mas quiero en el mundo, jamas lo olvides

14 años

Papá, la cena esta lista - dijo Kristina

Muy bien ¿Que te traes entre manos jovencita? - pregunto Hans

¿Acaso no puedo preparar le la cena a mi querido padre sin razón alguna? - preguntó Kristina haciéndose la inocente

Kristina mas te vale que me digas que te traes entre manos ¿Que hiciste esta vez? - pregunto Hans

Pues... - dijo ella entregándole una hoja de papel

¡Dios mio santo! - grito Hans - ¡¿Que es esto?!

Mis notas de la escuela - respondió Kristina

Eso ya lo se - dijo Hans

"¿Entonces porque la pregunta? - pregunto Kristina

No te hagas la chistosita - dijo Hans - tus notas son terribles

Lo se, pero te prometo que para la próxima me esforzaré mucho mas - prometió Kristina

Eso espero - dijo Hans - pero hasta entonces, estas castigada y no tienes permiso de salir con amigas

Papa eso no es justo - dijo Kristina

Claro que es justo - dijo Hans

15 años

Kristina regreso felizmente a su casa acompañada de un apuesto jjoven - Papá, te presento a Daniel, mi novio - dijo Kristina

¡¿Tu qué?! - pregunto alterado Hans

"Mucho gusto señor - dijo Daniel

¡Kristina tu todavía no tienes edad para esas cosas! - le regaño Hans

Papá no sea grosero - dijo Kristina

Esta es mi casa y yo me comporto como quiero - dijo Hans - ¿A quien le pediste permiso para tener novio?

Señor, le aseguro que mis intenciones con su hija son buenas - dijo Daniel

Así dicen todos - dijo Hans - ahora fuera de mi casa y no te quiero cerca de mi hija

¡Papá! - dijo Kristina

Ya me oíste - dijo Hans

Bueno, nos vemos luego Kris - dijo Daniel

Perdón por esto, no pensé que fuera a reaccionar de esta manera - dijo Kristina, el joven se despidió y salio de casa de Kristina - ¿Que fue todo eso papá?

Ese chico me daba mala espina - dijo Hans

Vamos papá deja de ser tan sobre protector y paranoico por un momento - dijo Kristina - el es un buen chico

O eso aparenta ser - dijo Hans - no te quiero ver cerca de el ¿me oiste? - pregunto muy molesto Hans

"No pienso hacerte caso en eso - dijo ella - Daniel es un buen chico y nos queremos - dijo KrisKristiKristina - solo es mi novio No es como si me fuera a casar con el - dijo la chica - además no todos son como tu lo fuiste una vez

16 años

papa, tenias razón - dijo Kristina llorando en las piernas de su padre mientras el acariciaba sus cabellos - el era un mal chico

Shh tranquila - dijo Hans - lo bueno es que ya te has dado cuenta

Lo odio - dijo Kristina - no puedo creer que Daniel me halla hecho algo así

Debiste dejarme que lo corriera a patadas cuando me lo presentaste - dijo Hans

Si, debí hacerlo - dijo ella riendo un poco ante el comentario de su padre

Aun podemos hacer algo dijo Hans con una sonrisa traviesa e su rostro - ¿Te parece si le jugamos una broma al tonto de Daniel ? - sugirió Hans - nadie juega con los sentimientos de mi bebé

¿Que propones? - preguntó Kristina

(...)

Después de una broma ambos terminaron en un calabozo por invacion a propiedad ajena - ¿Crees que tarden mucho en dejarnos salir? - pregunto Kristina

Espero que no - respondió Hans, después de un rato Grant llego

Vaya hermanito ¿Acaso algún día dejaras de meterte en problemas? - pregunto Gran

Oye, ese chico se lo merecía - dijo Hans

Los dejare ir pero que no se repita - dijo Gran t- y Hans, Klaus quiere hablar contigo

Hans paso saliva - ¿conmigo? - pregunto nervioso

Si - dijo Grant - se entero de que estas aquí y desde que le hable sobre que tenias una hija ha querido conocerla pero no se atrevía a ir a verte

Hans y Kristina fueron a donde los esperaba Klaus, el rey de las islas del sur - Hans, ¿cuanto tiempo?

Pues mas o menos 18 años - respondió Hans

Ella debe ser Kristina - dijo Klaus

Si, ella es mi pequeña - dijo Hans

Bueno, ni tan pequeña ¿o si? - dijo Klaus - ¿Que edad tienes?

16 - respondió Kristina

"Bueno, Krstina si gustas puedes ir con Alison, tengo entendido que son amigas - dijo Klaus, kristina asintió - mientras yo necesitó hablar con tu padre

Kristina salio de la habitación - ¿De que quieres hablar conmigo? - preguntó Hans

Grant me ha comentado que has cambiado mucho - dijo Klaus - tal parece que esa hija tuya te ha hecho cambiar - dijo el rey de las islas del sur - por eso quiero ofrecerte que regreses a vivir aquí al castillo, recuperaras tu título de príncipe y Kristina seria una princesa

"Muchas gracias por la oferta majestad - dijo Hans - pero me temo que voy a rechazarla - dijo el pelirrojo - puede que mi vida no sea de ensueño pero tengo todo lo que necesito y adoro mi trabajo, soy feliz viviendo en el pueblo junto con mi hija y lo cierto es que, soy mas feliz de lo que fui antes

Piensalo bien Hans - dijo Klus - te daré todo el tiempo que necesites

No hay nada que pensar - dijo Hans - mas te agradezco la oferta

17 años

Weselton...

¿Alguna noticia? - pregunto el rey de Weselton

Hay dOS posibles chicas que sean la princesa que buscamos - dijo el guardia - una esta en Liztabeth y la otra en Corona - dijo el hombre

Corona - dijo el rey - ¿Como no lo pensé antes? La reina Rapunzel es prima de la reina Elsa

¿Que hacemos majestad? - pregunto el guardia

"No hay tiempo para averiguar nada, la princesa tiene 17 años y debemos actuar antes de que ella cumpla la mayoría de edad, así que asesinen a las dos chicas, mas vale no arriesgarse

Como ordene majestad - dijo el guardia

Muy pronto, tendré asegurado que nadie podrá quitarme a Arendelle - dijo el rey

18 años

Feliz cumpleaños - dijo Hans entrando con un pequeño pastel a la habitación e Kristina - feliz cumpleaños numero 18

"Gracias papá - dijo Kristina - ese pastel se ve delicioso

Yo mismo lo hice - dijo Hans

Entonces ha de estar muy rico - dijo Kristina - y el hecho de que tu lo hicieras lo hace súper mega extra especial

No es para tanto - dijo Hans - escucha, en unos días tendré que salir por algo del trabajo

Si ya se, me queedare con la tía ingrid hasta que vuelvas - dijo Kristina

En realidad quería que vinieras - dijo Hans - voy a ir a Corona y para cuando lleve allí sera el cumpleaños de la reina Rapunzel

¿Y? - pregunto Kristina

Hay una tradición muy bonita de la cual no te hablaré ya que quiero que sea una sorpresa - dijo hans

Hey, eso no es justo - dijo Kristina

Días después, durante un largo viaje en barco, llegaron a su destino, Kristina y Hans recorrían el reino y para cuando anochecio ambos subieron a un pequeño bote y aguardaron - ¿Que se supone que pasara? - pregunto Kristina

Tu solo aguarda - dijo Hans - creeme, esto vale la pena

Si tu lo dices - dijo Kristina, después de esperar un poco unas luces flotantes empezaron a iluminar el cielo nocturno - papá, esto es hermoso - dijo ella

"Sabia que te gustaría - dijo Hans

¿Ya te había dicho antes que eres el mejor papá del mundo? - pregunto Hans

No lo se - dijo Hans

Bueno, eres el mejor papá del mundo - dijo Kristina - me alegra tanto que seas mi papá y no te cambiaría por nada ni nadie

"Ni yo a ti - dijo Hans - eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida

19 años

Aquella mañana no era muy feliz, todos vestidos de negro asistieron al entierro del almirable capitan John H., nadie se esperaba aquello, pero tras un ataque pirata al barco en el cual el viajaba, John habia perdido la vida, Ingrid y Peter lloraban desconsoladamente, al igual que Kristina lloraba mientras abrazaba a Hans, el pelirrojo estaba destrozado, su mejor amigo habia muerto aunque el trataba de ser fuerte por su hija, aquel dia paso muy lento y cada minuto que pasaba parecia ser mas doloroso, las cosas jamas volverian a ser iguales sin John

extraño mucho al tio John - dijo kristina entre sollozos - el no merecía esto, el era bueno

Lo se cariño, lo se - dijo Hans dejando caer algunas lagrimas - yo tambien lo hecho mucho de menos

¿El tio John esta ahora com mamá, cierto papá? - pregunto la joven muchacha

Si, estoy seguro de que ahora ellos dos estan en el cielo - dijo Hans - y desde alli nos estan cuidando y se que ellos no nos quieren ver llorando por ellos, seguramente quieren que seamos felices - dijo el pelirrojo tratando de animar a Kristina en vano - y seguramente John aun sigue esperando que deje de ser un paranoico . dijo Hans soltando un paqueña risa que apenass y se noto, la pelinaranja solo abrazo con mas fuerzas a Hans y lloro con mas fuerza sobre su pecho, Hans empezo a acariciar sus anaranjados cabellos - shh, ya no llores, no me gusta verte triste - dijo Hans - si tu lloras yo tambien voy a llorar

20 años

"¿Cuando rayos piensas decirle la verdad? - pregunto Ingrid - ¡Pronto cumplira los 21 años!

Ingrid, no creo que pueda hacerlo - dijo Hans - ¡No puedo hacerlo! - dijo el pelirrojo

Se que si John estuviese aqui te diria que lo hicieras - dijo Ingrid

Oye, Elsa me dijo que protegiera a su sobrina - dijo Hans - y enviarla a Arendelle seria como entregarsela a Weselton

No puedes ocultarle la verdad para siempre - dijo Ingrid - ella tiene derecho a saber

Pues ya le he ocultado la verdad por 20 años - dijo Hans - puedo llevarme el secreto a la tumba

No digas tonterias - dijo Ingrid - o le dices la verdad o se lo digo yo

oye no es sencillo - dijo Hans - no se como se tome la noticia al enterarse de que yo no soy su verdadero padre

ella es una chica inteligente - dijo Ingrid - sabra entenderlo y comprendera el porque le ocultaste la verdad

tengo miedo Ingrid - dijo Hans - ¿que tal si me rechaza?

vOye si no lo hizo cuando se entero de tu pasado no lo hara ahora - dijo Ingrid - confia en mi, es mejor que se entere de a verdad por ti que de alguien mas

Supongo que tienes razon - dijo HAns

Esa tarde, Kristina y HAns almorzaban, la pelinaranja hablaba felizmente sobre cualquier cosa mientras que Hans se limitaba a escucharla sin siquiera opinar - ¿Papá, ocurre algo? ¿estas bien? - pregunto Kristina

Si - dijo Hans - es solo que me duele la cabeza eso es todo, ha de ser por la edad

Papá, tienes 43 años - dijo Kristina - ni que tuvieras 70, ahora dime ¿Que ocurre en realidad? - pregunto la joven

¿Recuerdas esa historia sobre la reina de las nieves? - pregunto Hans

Si - dijo Kristina - ¿Pasa algo relacionado con ese asunto?

Si - respondio Hans - escucha, hay algo que te he ocultado por todos estos años

¿Que cosa? - pregunto Kristina

Tu madre... -decia Hans con dificultad - tu madre era la princesa Anna, tu tia era la reina Elsa, por eso tu tienes poderes

¿Que? - pregunto ella sorprendida - ¿OSea que tu y la princesa...?

No, no no - respondio Hans - yo no soy tu verdadero padre

¿Entonces? - pregunto ella - ¿Acaso tu... me robaste?

"No - dijo Hans - escucha, dejame contarte la historia - dijo Hans - hace años, cuando tu tenias 6 meses y medio de nacida, hubo una guerra en Arendelle, tus padres murieron - conto el pelirrojo - yo estaba a punto de partir de las islas por un motivo del trabajo, de pronto un barco de Arendelle se acercaba a las islas y desde lo que yo hize en Arendelle ningun barco de ese reino era permitido aqui asi que fui a detenerlo y alli viajaba tu tia Elsa - Hans contaba la historia mientras que Kristina escuchaba atentamente e intentaba procesar tanta informacion - ella me pidio que te cuidara hasta que fueses mayor de edad para que pudieses acceder al trono en Arendelle

¿Por eso tantas lecciones de etiqueta, modales, baile, y demas? - pregunto Kristina - ¡Pudiste habermelo dicho antes! - dijo molesta Kristina - por eso tengo poderes, cada vez que te pregunte tu conocias la respuesta sin embargo no dijiste nada y me dejaste sentirme... extraña

De verdad lo siento Kris - dijo Hans - yo solo queria protegerte, Weselton te esta buscando y si te encuentran, te haran daño

v"y si tu trataste de asesinar a mi tia - dijo Kristina - ¿Por que me dejo aqui? ¿Por que contigo? - pregunto - ¿Acaso yo no le importaba?

Claro que le importabas y mucho - dijo Hans - ella sabia que aqui nadie te buscaria - dijo el pelirrojo - y ella incluso me suplico para que yo aceptara criarte como a mi hija, me nege al principio pero a tu tia no le quedaba mucho tiempo

¿ella murio? - pregunto kristina

Si, años despues fuimos a Weselton por un motivo comercial y alli nos enteramos - dijo Hans - creeme que en muchas ocasiones pense en decirte la verdad, pero no podia

¿Y que se supone que pasara? ¿CUando cumpla 21 me enviaras a Arendelle? - pregunto ella - ¿Alguna vez me quisiste de verdad?

Yo te quiero - dijo Hans - eres lo mejor que no queria que me pasara y la verdad que si pudiese regresar en el tiempo, no cambiaria nada

¿Lo dices de verdad? - pregunto Kristina

"Si - respondio Hans - eres lo que mas quiero en la vida y no soportaria perderte, por eso te oculte la verdad porque no queria que te alejaras de mi lado

papá - dijo Kristina - puede que mi padre sea otra persona pero para mi tu siempre seras mi papá - dijo ella sonriendo - y te prometi que pase lo que pase, siempre te iba a querer y pienso cumplir esa promesa hasta el ultimo dia de mi vida

¿No me odias? - pregunto Hans

Por milesima vez papá - dijo Kristina - yo jamas podria odiarte, te quiero con todo mi corazon

gracias Kristy - dijo Hans - no se que haria sin ti

21 años

Creo que ha llegado la hora que tanto temiamos HAns - dijo Ingrid - no se si pueda permitir que ella se vaya a enfrentar a ese malvado Weselton

No pienso dejarla partir - dijo HAns - no dejare que ese rey me la quite

Hans, ambos sabiamos desde el principio que este dia llegaria - dijo Ingrid - es hora de dejarla partir y ella debe irse a Arendelle, sus padres y su tia querian que ella fuese la reina

¡A mi no me importa lo que ellos quisieran, ella es mi hija! - dijo Hans - tu misma me lo dijiste, un padre no es quien engendra sino quien cria y yo la crie - dijo HAns - yo le cambie los pañales, la escuche decir sus primeras palabras, la vi dar sus primeros pasos, la bañe, la vesti, la peine, le di de comer, la lleve a su primer dia de escuela - decia HAns - yo la console cuando le rompieron el corazon, ¡Por Dios, yo le di la maldita charla! ¡La vi crecer dia con dia! y me niego a perderla, que importa si es una princesa, ella es mi bebé

Se que esto es dificil para ti Hans, aunque no lo creas a mi tambien me duele el hecho de que tenga que irse - dijo Ingrid - pero lo correcto es salvar a Arendelle y la criaste para que algun dia ella fuese la reina de Arendelle - dijo la mujer - pero pienso que deberias preguntarle a Kristina lo que quiere hacer, dependera de ella, nosotros no intervendremos

De acuerdo - dijo Hans

Mas tarde...

Adios tia Ingrid - dijo Kristina - te quiero mucho - dijo ella mientras le daba un ultimo abrazo a su tia antes de subir al barco que la llevaria a Arendelle

¿Estas segura de esto? - pregunto Ingrid - aun no es tarde para cambiar de opiniom

Tia, mi tia Elsa se sacrifico por salvarme - dijo Kristina - ella queria que algun dia yo fuera la reina de Arendelle y no ese tal Weselton, debo hacerlo porque es lo correcto

Jamas nos olvides sabionda - dijo Peter

Jamas lo haria tonto - dijo Kristina - escribire una carta en cuanto todo se alla resuelto en Arendelle y volveremos a vernos, ya lo veran

Suerte - dijo Ingrid

Te quiero sabionda - dijo Peter - espero que logres vencer a ese Weselton y no te olvides de congelarles el trasero si es necesario

No lo olvidare - dijo Kristina

¿Lista? - pregunto HAns

lista - respondio Kristina, ambos subieron al barco - ¿Papá, piensas que podremos vencerlos?

Oye, conoci a tu tia Elsa y creeme no habia quien le ganara - dijo Hans - estoy seguro de que tu podras ganarles a Weselton ademas, yo te ayudare al igual que gran parte del ejercito de las islas del sur, gracias a que tu tio Klaus se ofrecio a ayudarnos

Aun asi, estoy asustada - confeso Kristina - ¿y si algo sale mal?

Pues creo que todo error se puede corregir ¿no crees? - pregunto Hans - se que si te metes en lios hallaras una solucion, eres una jovencita bastante inteligente

"tras un viaje un poco largo, llegaron a su destino - ¿Esto es Arendelle? - pregunto ella - se veia mas lindo en los libros

Pues era mas hermoso - dijo Hans - pero al parecer Weselton acabo con eso

Cuando esto termine lo arreglaremos, juntos - dijo Kristina - como una familia

esta bien - dijo Hans - juntos haremos que Arendelle sea aun mas hermoso de lo que fue en el pasado, pero por ahora, debemos encargarnos de vencer a ese Weselton, estoy seguro de que no podran vencernos

2 horas despues...

¿Enserio? ¿El calabozo? - pregunto Kristina - ¿Por que nos enviaron aqui?

Olvide el pequeño detalle de que ningun barco de las islas del sur era recibido en este lugar - comento Hans - y yo bueno... la reina Elsa me dijo que si algun dia me atrevia a volver me enviaria a la horca asi que ya has de suponer que pasara si no salimos de aqui

Cualquier intento de escape es inutil aqui - dijo un hombre a sus espaldas

"¿Espera... yo te he visto antes? - pregunto Hans

Almirante Westerguard... ¿Que rayos hace usted aqui? - pregunto James - se supone que usted protegeria a...

Si, si si ya se - dijo Hans - pero resulta que ella ya cumplio la mayoria de edad

¿ya? - pregunto James - lo siento es que despues de estar 21 años encerrado aqui uno no se da cuenta del tiempo

¿y como sabe que lleva 21 años encerrado? - pregunto Kristina

Pues si tu tienes 21, yo llevo 21 años aqui - dijo James

. Espera un segundo, tu eres el que acompañaba a la reina Elsa ese dia - dijo HAns

Asi es - dijo James - soy el unico que sobrevivio despues de que Weselton nos encontro

¿Weselton asesino a la reina? - pregunto Hans

No presisamente - dijo James - estaba herida, salimos con prisa del reino y no hubo tiempo de ver a un medico murio antes de que Weselton pudiese al menos preguntarle el paradero de la princesa

¿Y porque te tienen aqui? - pregunto Kristina

Soy el unico que podria decirles donde esta la princesa - dijo James

¿Y te has guardado el secreto tanto tiempo? - pregunto Hans sorprendido - yo no se si pudiera hacer eso

Esa es la diferencia, yo no soy como tu - dijo James algo molesto

Vamos dime que no estas molesto conmigo por lo que paso hace 23 años - dijo HAns

¿Sabes que es lo peor de todo? - pregunto James - Elsa jamas te guardo rencor, ella creia que podias cambiar y al parecer ella estaba en lo correcto

aguarda... ¿elsa? - dijo Hans - ¿ella jamas me guardo rencor?

No - dijo James - incluso te estaba agradecida

Definitivamente esa mujer tenia un problema en su cabeza - dijo Hans - ¿Por que ella me estaria agradecida, por intentar matarla?

nella decia que de no ser por ti, ella jamas hubiese salido de su habitacion, Anna y ella seguirian separadas, la princesa jamas hubiese encontrado el amor verdadero y por lo tanto Kristina no hubiese nacido - dijo James - ella jamas te odio y por alguna razon confio en que sabrias cuidar a la niña, ella dijo "a veces las personas te sorprenden"

Pues creeme, yo tambien me sorprendi - dijo Hans

Ahora debemos salir de aqui - dijo kristina

¿Como? - pregunto James - a menos que puedas romper las cadenas dudo que puedas hacer algo

Creame, puedo hacer muchas cosas - dijo Kristina, la joven empezo a congelar las cadenas y pudo asi liberarse, hizo lo mismo a las cadenas de Hans y James - ahora debemos apresurarnos

un segundo... ¿tu tienes...? - pregunto James

Si - respondio ella - pero ahora no es tiempo de responder preguntas, debemos recuperar Arendelle

los 3 salieron del calabozo y con cuidado de no llamar la atencion ni alertar a los guardias de Weselton se alejaron de los calabozos - aun no me puedo creer que usted cumpliera su promesa

"¿Sabe? cuando usted me habla siento como si estuviera molesto conmigo - dijo Hans - me odia por una razon y no es por lo que paso en la coronacion de Elsa

"Ella murio - dijo James - y yo no pude hacer nada, fracase protegiendo a la familia real y un traidor como usted lo es fue quien mantuvo a salvo a la princesa por 21 años

"¿envidia? - pregunto HAns - escucha, tu tambien ayudaste gracias a tu silencio, Kris esta a salvo y si quieres saber mi opinion, conozco muchos guardias reales pero ninguno se preocupa tanto por para quienes trabajan

Elsa era la reina y yo trabajaba para ella - dijo James - mas ella era... mi amor verdadero

espera ¿que? - pregunto Hans - ¿Tu y Elsa estaban enamorados? - pregunto Hans sorprendido

Ibamos a casarnos - respondio James - asi que si, pero la guerra aplasto ese sueño, y por eso odio a Weselton y si guarde silencio fue para que el sacrificio de Elsa no hubiese sido en vano.

Wow, de verdad pienso que eso es admirable - dijo Hans - y no creas que lo digo en broma, es verdad

Pero bueno, ahora esperemos que esto salga bien - dijo James - ahora siganme, se donde hay un pasadizo secreto por alli Elsa y yo logramos salir del castillo cuando Weselton lo invadio - el general James recargo su mano en un pedazo de pared y una puerta secreta se abrio, los 3 entraron y alli habia un pasillo lleno de polvo y demas - por aqui se puede llegar a casi todos los rincones del palacio, hoy esta aqui el rey de Weselton y el duque

¿El duque sigue vivo? - pregunto HAns sorprendido - ¿Acaso ese ancianito irritante en inmortal?

Quien sabe - dijo James - pero al menos no has sido tu quien ha tenido que soportarlo por tantos años

Auch - dijo Hans - lo lamento por ti

Ya no importa - dijo James - en fin, nos ocultaremos aqui hasta el anochecer, cuando todos duerman actuaremos - dijo el general

De acuerdo - dijo Kristina - pero bueno, quiero saber la historia

"¿Que historia? - pregunto James

"¿Como es que mi tia Elsa y tu se conocieron? - pregunto Kristina

Yo trabajaba para Weselton - dijo James - me enviaron como espia para averiguar cual era la debilidad de la reina de las nieves, por mucho tiempo yo hize mi trabajo mientras trabajaba como un simple guardia en el castillo, pero un dia ella estaba en la biblioteca y trataba de alcanzar un libro yo me ofreci a ayudarla mas ella se nego - dijo James - al final ella cayo y yo la atrape y al ver sus ojos, algo cambio en mi - dijo

James - con el tiempo la fui conociendo y un dia le dije toda la verdad, ella si se enojo un poco y por poco me congelo una vez - dijo James - pero ella me perdono y me dio una segunda oportunidad, nos hicimos amigos y bueno... una cosa llevo a la otra

y a mi me criticabas por ser un traidor - comento Hans

oye, por lo menos no trate de asesinarla - dijo James

Pero al investigar sus debilidades, ayudabas a que alguien le hiciera daño - dijo Hans - asi que no eres mejor que yo James

Bueno, dejen de pelear los dos, ahora somos un equipo en esto - dijo Kristina - ahora descansemos un poco, debemos tener energias suficientas para esta noche

Al caer la noche, los tres se pusieron en accion con un par de armas robadas y los poderes de Kristina pudieon vencer a todos los guardias que llegaron a cruzarse en su camino - vaya, pero que tenemos aqui - dijo el duque de Weselton acompañado del rey de Weselton - general James, almirante Hans y he de suponer que la princesita Kristina, hemos estado buscandote por muchos años pequeña ¿Donde estuviste escondiendote?

En las islas del sur - respondio ella - pero ustedes son muy tontos como para siquiera pensar en esa posibilidad y mi tia lo sabia

Niña insolente - dijo el rey de las islas del sur - acabare contigo al igual que hize con tu familia

Si te atreves a ponerle siquiera un dedo enzima a mi hija te asesinare - amenazo Hans con espada en mano

¿hija? - pregunto el rey - no me digas que la reina Elsa dejo a su sobrina a cargo de un traidor como tu, aunque creo que la reina amaba a los traidores ¿no es asi James?

No tiene ningun derecho de tan siquiera mencionar a la reina Elsa - dijo James - usted pagara por todos sus crimenes

Eso ya lo veremos - dijo el rey - ¡guardias! ¡Acaben con ellos! - ordeno el, espadas chocaban entre si, flechas salian disparadas y el hielo empezaba a cubrir aquella estancia

No puedo creerlo, eres una bruja al igual que tu tia - dijo el duque al ver a Kristina usar sus poderes

"No te permito que hables asi de mi tia - dijo Kristina - "Weasel - town"

¡Es Weselton! - dijo el duque molesta

¿A quien le interesa? - pregunto ella, con sus poderes hizo que el suelo se congelara y el duque se resbalara y al hacerlo se golpeo en la cabeza y quedo inconsiente, cuado iban ganando Hans combatica con un guardia de Weselton cuando el rey de Weselton se empezo a acercar lentamente y en silencio hacia el, Krstina volteo casualmente hacia donde su padre estaba - ¡Papá, cuidado! - grito Kristina

"¿Que? - pregunto Hans pero al voltear era tarde y el rey le hirio con una espada

¡No! - grito Kristina - ¡usted es un monstruo!

El unico monstruo aqui eres tu, eres un fenomeno al igual que tu tia - dijo el rey - y acabare contigo en cuanto me encargue de tu querido padre

No - dijo ella y utilizo sus poderes y le arrojo un rayo de hielo al rey que le dio justo en el corazon, el rey se congelo y se covirtio en una estatua de hielo y Kristina corrio hasta donde su padre estaba - papá, estaras bien, lo prometo

Kris - dijo el debilmente - quiero que sepas, que te quiero mucho

Y yo a ti - dijo ella llorando - pero por favor no me dejes, tu no

Siempre estaremos juntos - dijo Hans - pase lo que pase

No papá, por favor - dijo Kristina - quedate conmigo, no cierres los ojos, ya veras que todo estara bien

No llores, si tu lloras yo voy a llorar - dijo Hans - quiero que seas feliz pase lo que pase ¿puedes prometerme eso?

"Te prometo que hare lo mejor que pueda - dijo Kristina

Esa es mi niña - dijo Hans - se que algun dia seras la mejor reina que Arendelle ha tenido, estoy muy orgulloso de ti

: 3 meses despues :

Reina Kristina Bjorman de Arendelle - dijo el obispo

"¡Reina Kristina Bjorman de Arendelle! - repitieron todos los presentes en la iglesia

Pdespues de eso, una gran fiesta en honor a Kristina inicio - vaya Sabionda, esto es muy... wow

Mi Kris, pero cuanto has crecido - dijo Ingrid - aun recuerdo cuando te llevaba en brazos

disculpe majestad - interrumpio un joven - principe Fernando de Holanda - se presento - ¿Me consederia este baile?

Pues... no soy muy buena bailando - dijo ella - asi que no me hare responsable si pierdes un pie... o ambos

correre el riesgo - dijo Fernando, Kristina acepto y juntos empezaron a bailar y mientras lo hacias empezaron a charlar y descubrieron que tenian varias cosas en comun, respecto a gustos y decidieron ser amigos

perdon que interrumpa, pero ¿puedo bailar con usted reina Kristina? - pregunto cierto pelirrojo

"Oh claro, yo ire a por algo de comer - dijo Fernando

¿Y ese chico? - pregunto Hans una vez que empezo a bailar con su hija

"solo es un amigo - dijo Kristina - descuida, no hare lo mismo que mamá

"Recuerda si te rompe el corazon yo me ofrezco para asesinarlo - dijo Hans

¡papá! - le regaño Kristina

"Estoy jugando cielo - dijo Hans

Te quiero mucho papá, gracias por todo - dijo Kristina

No tienes nada que agradecer - dijo HAns - en todo caso agradecele a tu tia Elsa por cometer la locura de dejarte a mi cuidado

siempre estaremos juntos ¿verdad? - pregunto Kristina

¿Acaso lo dudas? - pregunto Hans - Kristina, deshacerte de mi no sera nada sencillo, no pienso apartarme de mi pequeña princesita

siempre juntos papá - dijo Kristina - lo prometo

siempre juntos - dijo Hans


End file.
